Pintando inmadurez
by Affinitty
Summary: Un cliché común. Un típico triángulo amoroso en el que los celos están presentes. Pero nada es común si estamos hablando de Helga y Bruce!
1. Cambios

**Bien, aquí estoy presentándoles mi primer trabajo que espero sea de su agrado. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido y gracias por leer!**

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! No me pertenece, pero eso ya lo saben ustedes por supuesto :3**

* * *

Mismo colegio, mismos profesores, mismos recuerdos.

Mismos compañeros, todos juntos o todos separados.

Seguían siendo las mismas personas que él conoció hace casi catorce años. Los había visto crecer a todos, paso a paso así que recién ahora notaba que ya nada era igual.

Buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros preguntándose cuándo sus amigos se volvieron tan diferentes y se entretuvo contemplando las habituales escenas que se producían en la escuela cada mañana: Un romántico chico vestido de torero con gruesas gafas y peinado en forma de hongo cantaba sonetos a las chicas que circulaban por los pasillos, y cada tanto miraba disimuladamente a una esbelta joven de larga cabellera negra quien se paseaba presuntuosamente exhibiendo unas botas nuevas.

Enfrente estaba un chico que había llegado a la ciudad hace sólo dos años, pero que ya era uno más de la pandilla. Era de estatura media, de tez blanca y unos ojos cafés que resultaban encantadores a todas las chicas y provocaban celos en todos los chicos. Claro, resultaban encantadores si no concías en persona al poseedor de aquellas gemas, pues Bruce podía ser tan divertido como cínico e insensato.

Del otro lado del pasillo se encontraba un chico pecoso y de cabello pelirrojo que llevaba un montón de hojas a reciclar junto con una alta muchacha, hasta que una hoja cayó del montón y ocasionó una estrepitosa caída seguida de un alentador "estoy bien". Quiso ir a ayudarlo, pero luego se convenció de que eso era un caso perdido: después de todo, ese chico iba resbalándose con todo a su paso desde los nueve años, así que…

-Buenos días Arnold!

El joven dio un salto del susto, el saludo lo había tomado realmente desprevenido.

-Hola Lila

-De vuelta pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, Arnoldo?

-Buenos días, Helga- contestó de mala gana el rubio-a mi también me alegra verte

-Si, si, si- bufó molesta, para luego volver a su tono burlón- ya quisieras, cabeza de balón

-Lo que tú digas, Helga

-Exacto, lo que yo diga y que no se te olvide- le contestó la chica con aires de superioridad y luego se dirigió a Lila- bien señorita perfección, si ya hiciste tu obra de caridad con los más zopencos podríamos ir a clases ya que…

**PLOP**

La rubia, enojada volteó para ver quién le había arrojado aquella bolita de papel, aunque sabía perfectamente el causante de dicho improperio.

-Vuelve aquí zopenco y verás que hacen los cinco vengadores en acción!

- ¿Y morir en el intento? Soy un zopenco, pero no soy suicida!

- Cuando termine contigo lamentarás no ser uno- y dicho esto salió corriendo tras el muchacho, dejando a un solos a un par de asombrados chicos.

- Bruce y Helga se ven tiernos juntos ¿no, Arnold?

- Sí, hasta que uno mate al otro- comentó sarcástico- últimamente pasan muchos tiempos juntos ¿verdad?

-¡Oh, si no te conociera diría que estás celoso!- murmuró Lila y lanzó una risita que desvaneció el rubor que se había formado en las mejillas del chico

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu salón, Lila?

-Estoy segura de que me encantaría- dijo la pelirroja con un guiño una sonrisa conciliadora

Tal vez muchas cosas no habían cambiado a lo largo de los años.

Pero la presencia de aquel muchacho que lograba distraer toda la atención de cierta rubia, era definitivamente un cambio que había puesto su corazón de cabeza


	2. Vista de diablo

**Hey Arnold! no me pertenece**

**Bruce POV**

Después de la corrida que le dio Pataki, el estar en la clase más tediosa en una tarde de verano con 40º de temperatura era realmente un infierno.

"¡Maldita escuela pública!" pensó el chico mientras dibujaba garabatos sobre su mesa "después de todo, ¿porqué ingreso aquí? ¡Mi padre podría comprar el colegio entero! Podría ir a un colegio privado con personas de mi tipo…pero ¡no! Todo es culpa del padre de Rhonda quien recomendó a mi viejo este colegio olvidado por…"

-Señor Bruce Prandi ¿podría dejar de hacer eso?

-Solo estaba decorando la mesa- la miró de manera desafiante ya que sabía que esto hacía reír a todos sus amigos. Pero esta vez se equivocó.

-Deja de hacer pintura rupestre, cavernícola- murmuró molesta una joven sentada adelante suyo.

-Tú no me obligas a nada, niña rosa- él nunca lo admitiría, pero la actitud firme de Helga era algo que lo intimidaba

-Ella no, pero yo sí- contestó duramente la maestra cortando con las miradas amenazantes que se lanzaban ambos chicos- Vuelve a trabajo, Bruce

Listo, vuelve a tu trabajo y la clase volvía a la normalidad. ¿Desde cuando él era tan mansito? ¿Por qué no podía mandar a la rubia al diablo como ella había hecho tantas veces con él? Helga era cada vez un pensamiento más recurrente que se aferraba a su mente. Y para colmo, la tenía ahora enfrente suyo como invitándolo a lanzarle bolitas de papel y ponerle sobrenombres infantiles.

"¡Concéntrate en las clases, Bruce!" una voz resonó en su cabeza "¡no puedes volver a reprobar historia!"

Era cierto, pero le fastidiaba tanto esa asignatura. Era la única clase en la que Sid y Stinky parecían no prestarle atención, además de que tenía que compartir el aula con la causa de sus trastornos de bipolaridad. Aún recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que la vio…

**Flashback**

Un chico de unos quince años se paseaba nerviosamente por el parque de un blanco Hillwood en donde gruesas capas de nieve lo cubrían todo y llenaban el ambiente de encanto. Se sentía en el aire las épocas festivas y la gente iba y venía por las distintas tiendas cercanas haciendo las acostumbradas compras navideñas. Todo era armonía y lo único que rompía aquel encantamiento era la presencia de aquél muchacho que giraba preocupadamente sobre su propio eje.

-¡Fantástico Bruce! ¿No puedes siquiera pasar un estúpido examen de admisión para una escuela pública?-se dijo a sí mismo sin importarle que la gente lo observase como a un loco-De todos modos no quería ingresar a esa estúpida escuela…pero papá me matará ¡Después de todas las recomendaciones que me dio el señor Lloyd!

Finalmente, cansado, se echó sobre una banca cercana a contemplar el paisaje y pensar con más calma. Fue entonces que escuchó un sollozo ahogado que provenía de un árbol contiguo. Se acercó cautelosamente tratando de no hacer ruido cuando notó a una chica de más o menos su edad sentada con la cabeza gacha.

La joven llevaba el cabello suelto con pequeñas ondulaciones en donde quedaban los rastros de nieve que caían del árbol. Parecía no sentir el intenso frío pues solo vestía una fina campera rosa, unos gastados pantalones de mezclilla y un gran gorro gris que hacía lucir aún más su rubia cabellera.

De pronto, una necesidad de preguntarle que le ocurría nació desde el fondo de su corazón y considerar hacer un acto tan caballeroso lo sorprendió a si mismo; sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad de hacer su "maravilloso acto caballeroso" pues un rubio con cabeza de balón se le adelantó. Ya sin la oportunidad de conocer a la chica rubia, agudizó el oído para ver si conseguía algún dato importante "como su número telefónico" pensó sonriendo embobado

Helga, ¿Qué haces aquí?

¡Crimeny Arnoldo! Este es un país libre - dijo la rubia secándose disimuladamente una lagrima- ¿acaso me estabas espiando?

Claro que no- contestó nerviosamente el rubio mientras se sobaba la nuca- pero estás desabrigada y podrías enfermarte

¿Y donde quieres que vaya, melenudo? Bob y Miriam están tan encantados con la llegada de O-L-G-A que ni siquiera notaron cuando salí

El chico con cabeza de balón se quedó un momento pensativo para luego contestar firmemente

-¿Sabes Helga? Hoy vendrán a cenar Gerald y Stinky en la casa de huéspedes ¿podrías venir?

La chica pareció dudar, no quería ser una molestia y temía que el chico le pidiese algo como eso por lástima, pero se lo pedía de manera tan suplicante que era imposible negarse

Claro- sonrió- gracias

Gracias a ti- susurró el chico

De pronto el semblante tierno de la chica cambió a uno burlón- pero ni se te ocurra que esto es paz, Arnold. Esto es solo…

Calor de momento?- preguntó expectante

No, milagro de navidad- dijo riendo- Cuando comiencen las clases en la PS 119 seguirás siendo "cabeza de balón"

Me conformo con la tregua navideña- el chico se encogió de hombros y ofreció su abrigo a la rubia mientras iban caminando hasta perderse de vista.

"¿PS 119?" Bruce sonrió "está bien, ahora sí tengo motivos por los cuales estudiar"

**Fin del flashback**

¿Quién iba pensar que la rubia era una bruja y que ahora estaría encerrado en aquel sofocante cuarto con la profesora que se destacaba por su mal humor y…

Bruce, ¿quieres compartir con nosotros algo?- preguntó enfadada la profesora de historia al notar que el chico observaba distraídamente en todas direcciones

¿Quién? ¿yo? ¡no! ¿y usted?- la cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona

La cansada profesora enarcó una ceja y luego contestó desafiante apuntando a un asiento libre justo enfrente de su escritorio- En realidad sí. Siéntate ahora aquí al frente- el bufido por parte del alumno no se hizo esperar y ella, triunfante continuó con la lección

-¡Maldita escuela pública!- murmuró antes de sentarse de mala gana en su nuevo lugar sin percatase de la atenta mirada de cierta chica, quién desde el fondo de la habitación le regalaba una tierna sonrisa.

**POV Helga**

Después de la corrida que le dio a Bruce, estar en la clase más tediosa en una tarde de verano con 40º grados de temperatura era realmente un infierno.

Revisó la hora una vez más

15:05

¡Diablos! ¿Solo habían pasado dos minutos?

Se hundió aún más en su asiento e imploró al cielo que su maestra no la viese.

Historia. Solo existían tres cosas que empeoraban esa materia: la maestra, los zopencos con los que compartía el aula y el horario. ¡El horario! Justo antes del primer receso

15:06

¿Qué rayos sucede?

Tal vez su celular funciona mal. No, no puede ser. ¿O si?

Solo para confirmar, susurra a la chica de al lado quien se encontraba muy concentrada mirando sus uñas

-Rhonda, ¡¿hora?!

La chica bufó molesta, como si hubiesen interrumpido la observación de una importante obra de arte

-15:06- dijo al fin

Ok, el problema no era su teléfono. El problema era ella

Hace algunos años Helga había decidido olvidar al chico con cabeza de balón y luego de un tiempo lo había conseguido, o al menos eso era lo que Phoebe y Lila creían. Pero la verdad es que sus sentimientos por Arnold seguían siendo igual de fuertes a cuando tenía nueve años. He incluso ahora eran más fuertes, ya que tenía que convivir obligadamente con el chico durante las horas de receso mientras Phoebe y Gerald se hablaban coquetamente dejando a los rubios sumamente fastidiados.

Desde que habían instituido esa rutina, toda la vida estudiantil de Helga se basaba en esperar aquellos veinte minutos en los que podía contemplar a su amado de cerca. Lo único que arruinaba ese mágico momento era su infantil forma de comportarse frente a él.

Habían pasado tantos años juntos y, sin embargo, ella seguía sin poder controlar sus sentimientos, mismos sentimientos que trataba de ocultar diciendo algún comentario pueril como lo había hecho esa misma mañana. En momentos como esos daba gracias a Dios la presencia de Bruce quien la molestaba todo el tiempo, pues era la excusa perfecta para salirse de escenas incómodas en las que se metía con el rubio.

"Escenas incómodas, lindo tema" replicó la rubia y quitó un pequeño libro rosa que guardaba para ocasiones como esta en la que la inspiración le llegaba a grandes bocanadas y debía escribir antes de perder aquella llama que se encendía cada vez que pensaba en el dueño de su aliento.

"¿Cómo no perderse en aquellas esmeraldas ver...

Sin embargo no pudo continuar con su poema pues notó que la maestra observaba disgustada en su dirección. No había visto el libro ¿o si?

La señora se acercó lentamente, con la mirada fría y las manos en la cintura. Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de la joven mientras suplicaba mentalmente que no le quitasen su más delatadora posesión

-Señor Bruce Prandi ¿podría dejar de hacer eso?

La chica lanzó un suspiro de alivio y giró para contemplar rencorosamente al chico, después de todo casi le dio un paro cardíaco por su culpa…

-Deja de hacer pintura rupestre, cavernícola

-Tú no me obligas a nada, niña rosa-

Strike uno Prandi, nadie me llama niña rosa

- Ella no, pero yo sí- y dicho esto la maestra volvió a su lección dejando a una disgustada Helga

-Maldito Prandi, me las pagarás-dijo para sí misma alzando el puño de manera amenazadora

- Helga niño hizo su aparición

La rubia no pudo evitar voltear a ver a la chica

-A que te refieres, princesa?

-Querida, hace algunos años logré un milagro que nadie podría hacer- Rhonda miró de manera despectiva a Helga y luego agregó en tono burlón- Mejoré tu imagen

La chica rodó los ojos, estaba harta de que Rhonda le recordase eso en cada oportunidad que tenía

-Sí, claro, denle un premio a la chica

"Siendo tú, me lo merezco" pensó la pelinegra, pero prefirió omitir su comentario –y hasta cambiaste tu manera de ser por una más…femenina

-¿Y que? Soy femenina, soy una C-H-I-C-A

Aunque Helga había cambiado a lo largo de los años y se había vuelto más segura de sí misma, seguía teniendo algunos complejos que la perseguían desde niña

- Claro- dijo sarcástica Rhonda- pero te comportas de manera poco elegante con Bruce

-No sé si en tu pequeño mundo consumista no te diste cuenta, Lloyd, pero Bruce no es vivo ejemplo de "adolescente elegante"

-Lo sé Pataki, pero él…

-Señoritas Pataki y Lloyd ¿Podrían repetir lo que acabo de explicar?

-Bueno, yo, verá-balbuceó Rhonda

- Usted habló de hombres viejos. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué habría de interesarnos la vida de hombres que vivieron antes de que mis abuelos nacieran? ¡Por algo le llaman P-A-S-A-D-O!- gritó Helga ocasionando la risa de varios muchachos a su alrededor

La maestra estaba a punto de retarlos a todos y darle tarea extra como venganza cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia un chico que murmuraba algo en voz baja

-Bruce, ¿quieres compartir con nosotros algo?

- ¿Quién, yo? ¡No! ¿Y usted?- eso fue el colmo. Conteniéndose el impulso de mandarlos a todos a la dirección decidió comportarse lo más profesional posible

-En realidad, sí. Siéntate ahora aquí al frente

Helga observó asombrada y algo culpable como el chico abandonaba su lugar y se instalaba en el nuevo maldiciendo a regañadientes.

-Tal vez es poco elegante, pero hay que admitir que tiene lo suyo- suspiró Rhonda- sus ojos son hermosos

¿Hermosos? ¿Sus ojos cafés que brillaban con perspicacia cada vez que ella lo insultaba y a él se le ocurría algún insulto o una jugarreta? No eran nada parecidos a los verdes de su amado que destilaban inocencia, sin embargo poseían aquel brillo con el que ella se embriagaba cuando conseguía atrapar un poco de esa esencia que lo invadía cuando bromeaban juntos

- Ahora sí estas loca princesa, él es un zopenco insoportable- murmuró tratando de convencerse de lo último- ¿Qué hora es?

- 15: 59, casi la hora del receso

Genial, ahora sí las cosas empezaban a mejorar

Bien, como verán aquí estoy nuevamente.

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Ojala les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios!


	3. Clases de historia

**Hola nuevamente! Sin más preámbulo, el tercer capítulo**

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! No me pertenece**

* * *

-¡Apártate ceja de oruga!

-¿Yo? ¡Eres tú el que no sale de mi camino, perdedor!

-Lo haría si no ocuparas todo el espacio, ¿sabes Helga? Creo que has engordado unas cuantas toneladas

-¿Me estás llamando gorda?

-¡No! Pero si comes menos, talvez no tengamos que llamar a una grúa para sacarte- Bruce sabía que esto no era cierto, en realidad la rubia estaba muy flaca (tal vez demasiado) pero era lo primero que se le ocurrió y no pensaba contradecirse

-Viejo, creo que deberías dejar de molestarla, te lo recomiendo por tu salud física- le murmuró por lo bajo Gerald

-No necesito que ni tú ni Arnold me digan como tratar a este flamenco tamaño **familiar**-contestó gritando el disgustado chico recalcando la palabra familiar

-Arnold tiene suerte de no compartir clases con ustedes dos juntos…

- Y Phoebe también- agregó Rhonda uniéndose a la escena- ¿no podrían comportarse decentemente por una vez en sus vidas?

- Aquí, el hijo de la discordia lo empezó todo arrojando esa estúpida bolita de papel- Helga tampoco quería ceder la victoria y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de probar su inocencia y hacer callar al niño mimado

- Helga, yo estaba adelante, es físicamente imposible que haya sido el causante de tal improperio a tu persona- habló inocentemente el chico con una sonrisa burlona que decía más que mil palabras

-Pues físicamente o no, te haré pedazos Einstein

-Chicos, creo que deberían calmarse, dentro de unos minutos volverá la profesora de historia y si lo encuentra…

-**¡Tú cállate Geraldo!- **gritaron ambos al unísono para luego lanzarse amenazantes miradas

-Generalmente no golpeo niñas, pero contigo haré una excepción, Prandi

-Muy graciosa, si golpeas igual que insultas, creo que ya tengo una pelea ganada

En todo el aula no se oía siquiera una respiración. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en los dos chicos que se lanzaban amenazas y giraban en círculos como dos boxeadores antes de una pelea. Bruce no tenía ni una pizca de caballerosidad, pero ¿sería capaz de golpear a una chica?

-¡Carambolas! No creo que sea bueno golpear a una chica

-Helga no es una chica- contestó decididamente Harold- Será el niño rico el que reciba una paliza y eso no me lo quiero perder

-Harold tiene razón, Stinky- aprobó Sid- yo apostaría seguro a Helga, tiene unos puños mortales.

El ambiente se volvía más tenso conforme pasaban los minutos. Bruce estaba sinceramente arrepentido por los insultos y lo último que quería era lastimarla, pero ahí se encontraba en juego algo muy preciado por él: su orgullo. Así que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente por Helga. No esta vez

Ella en cambio, parecía no querer salir del cuarto sin que la vieja Betsy tenga algo de acción, después de todo, ese chico se lo debía

* * *

Arnold y Phoebe se miraban preocupados. Ya casi terminaba el receso.

¿Dónde rayos estaban Helga y Gerald? Desde que Phoebe y el moreno salían juntos tenían acostumbrado sentarse juntos a la hora del almuerzo. Así, los rubios podían comer sin sentirse tan incómodos con la presencia de la pareja que no paraba de comportarse de la manera más empalagosa posible

-Creo que ninguna persona de la clase de Helga se encuentra aquí

-Tranquila Phoebe, deben estar llegando, la maestra les debió haber dejado tarea extra, eso es todo

-Claro- sonrió la pequeña chica en señal de agradecimiento- según tengo entendido, antes del receso tienen historia con la maestra Haywood, la cual se caracteriza por su amplio conocimiento en cultura general y en su exigencia para con sus alumnos, es normal por ello la ausencia…

Fue entonces cuando un numeroso grupo de chicos llegaron estrepitosamente al salón. Se veían disgustados y apenas estuvieron dentro de la cafetería, se lanzaron sobre la comida sin dar la más minima explicación

-Estúpida señora madame gruñona, casi muero de hambre- dijo un chico gordo de tez rosada, que vestía un conjunto deportivo azul y una gorra del mismo tono

-Harold, deberías comer con la boca cerrada- reprendió enojada Rhonda- así te verías mas elegante y menos grotesco

-Ya oíste a tu domadora, Harold- dijeron riéndose otros dos chicos- si no eres elegante, te dejará sin ropa de diseñador durante dos meses y nosotros queremos que te veas bonito

-Ya verán fracasados, los pulverizaré cuando acabe mi comida

-Si chicos, mejor cállense, o sino los golpeará Kent tamaño jumbo- comentó otro chico sentándose junto a los otros, pero en cuanto vio las miradas reprobatorias de los demás se sintió intimidado

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Bruce cortando con el silencio que había tomado la mesa desde que él llegó

-Por tu culpa nos castigaron a todos

-Sí, deberías dejar tus peleas con Pataki para otro lado

-Ella es una chica, no puedes gritar a una chica

-Eres un tonto ¿verdad?

-Apenas llegamos para comer por tu culpa

- No pudiste ser un poco más idiota ¿no?

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?

Odiaba esa sensación. Ya lo había sentido otras veces, pero le seguía doliendo cada vez que le ocurría. Ver como todos se ponen en tu contra y te dan la espalda

-Como sea, tontos- dijo rompiendo el mutismo que lo invadió y se marchó

El problema es que él no quería marcharse. No podía estar solo, necesitaba a alguien que lo escuche y lo aconseje; pero la única persona que podía hacer eso sin ningún prejuicio de por medio era el mismo chico que ahora se encontraba almorzando con su mayor Némesis. Como sea, decidió tragarse su orgullo y dirigirse a su mesa.

- Miren quién está aquí, el amor de mi vida

"No le respondas Bruce, no le respondas" imploró una voz en su mente

-No vine a hablar contigo, Strawberry

-¿Strawberry? El que insultes en inglés no lo hace gracioso…o inteligente en todo caso

-Helga, deberías tranquilizarte

-¡Gracias linda!- Bruce volteó y notó la mirada enojada de Gerald "viniste a hacer amigos, no a que te grite un novio celoso"- digo, Phoebe

- ¿Tranquilizarme? Despierta hermana, ¡Tendré que ir a un psicólogo por culpa de este sicópata!

**Flashback**

En el momento en el que Helga se disponía a dar el primer golpe contra el insolente chico, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a la profesora Haywood y al director Wartz, quién se había convertido en el director de la preparatoria mientras que Simmons se encargaba de la primaria.

-¿Qué son todos esos gritos?- gritó la maestra sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta. Después de todo, si involucraba a Helga G. Pataki y Bruce Prandi, solo podía tratarse de una cosa.- Chicos, vuelvan a sus lugares y escriban cien veces en sus cuadernos "no debo promover la violencia física o verbal"

-¡Pero ya casi es hora del almuerzo y tengo mucha hambre!

La maestra le lanzó una mirada asesina a Harold. Nunca protestes ante un castigo de la maestra Haywood o te irá peor

-Que sean doscientas para ti- gruñó- y en cuanto a Pataki y Prandi, diríjanse inmediatamente a la oficina del director

-Esto es tú culpa, alfeñique

-También tuya, simio rosa

-Aquí estamos alumnos- dijo enérgicamente el director Wartz interrumpiendo la nueva pelea que se iniciaba entre ambos- Quiero decirles que repruebo totalmente las muestras de violencia que se provocan día a día. Si era por mí los castigaría sin almuerzo durante un mes para que aprendan las consecuencias de sus actos. Sin embargo, la nueva psicóloga de la secundaria pidió, en base al historial de ambos, que se dirijan a su oficina dos veces por semana para terapia de pareja

-¡Crimeny! ¿Terapia de pareja?-bufó la chica- le daría de beber veneno si él fuese mi pareja

-Si yo fuera tu pareja, con gusto me tomaría el veneno

-Que mal chiste, cariño

-No era chiste, amorcito

-Helga, Bruce, aunque la terapia de pareja se utiliza con parejas sentimentales, creemos que les vendría bien ver desde la perspectiva del otro y pasar tiempo juntos para que…

Sin embargo, la larga explicación del director no fue escuchada por los chicos pues ellos ya se encontraban inmersos en una nueva confrontación de palabras

**Fin del flashback**

-Yo tampoco estoy feliz por ir a una loquera

-Bruce, hoy en día es bastante común que las personas vayan al psicólogo ya sea por motivos emocionales o…

-Ya oí todo aquello- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándole una sonrisa de gratitud- pero agradezco el gesto. Y tú, Arnold ¿Qué opinas? No oí que dijeras nada desde que llegué. De todos modos, la chica se la pasa molestándote ¿Qué dices? ¿Tú y yo contra el gran flamenco rosa?

"¡Diablos! Maldito zopenco, debí haberte roto la boca cuando tuve oportunidad…como se atreve a querer poner en mi contra al único dueño de mi aliento, al chico por el que respiro y a quien dedico cada día de mi vida…Prandi me las pagará"

-No me molesta más que a ti- dijo Arnold en un suspiro apenas audible e iba a dar uno de sus acostumbrados sermones cuando Gerald lo interrumpió bruscamente

-Arnold no se opondría jamás a alguien. Es del tipo de chico a quien le gusta caerles bien a todos

- Si, así es él. Le gusta caerles bien a **todos, **es amable con ** todos- **en este punto la voz de Helga se iba cortando poco a poco, así que prefirió cambiar de tema antes de que alguien además de Phoebe se diera cuenta- Y bien, guapo ¿a que hora pasas a recogerme?

-¿Recogerte? Me impresionaría que no volara tu escoba, Pataki

-Muy gracioso- contestó con sorna

-Chicos…-trató de poner calma el rubio, aunque cierta parte de él disfrutaba ver como ambos parecían odiarse más en cada momento

-No puedo buscarte ¿y si alguien me ve contigo? Tengo reputación cariño- habló con aires de superioridad- Además no creo que te pierdas

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte, Helga

-Gracias Arnoldo, pero es culpa de Prandi el castigo, así que…

-¡Ella acepta!- gritó sorpresivamente Bruce haciendo que todos voltearan extrañados a verlo- ayúdame, viejo

-Por mí no hay problema, siempre que ella esté de acuerdo

-Bien par de zopencos, ya que al parecer aquí yo no tengo ni voz, ni voto; y como ya decidieron por mí- dijo esto último mirando fieramente a Bruce- mejor me marcho a clases

Y dicho esto, salió del salón a paso firme, paso que cambió inmediatamente cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de todos, por unos saltitos alegres como los que hacía de niña

"Arnold me llevará...aunque sea al psicólogo. Tal vez Bruce no es tan zopenco como parece"

* * *

-¿Querías verme?

-Si, gracias por venir

-Bien

-Bien

Momento incómodo. ¡Rayos! Debió haber pensado en algo antes de citarlo allí. Debían de verse raros, dos chicos, solos en un parque, bajo un árbol y sin saber que decirse

-¿Que tal te sientes? Digo, por la cuestión del psicólogo

¿Qué tal me siento? No soy una chica, los hombres no decimos cómo nos sentimos

-Bien

-Bien

Ve al grano, Bruce. Pregunta lo que quieres decirle antes de que te arrepientas, pero hazlo con tacto

-Y… ¿hace cuanto conoces a Helga?

Ouch, demasiado directo, se dio un golpe en la cabeza mentalmente

-¿Helga? Casi toda la vida, fuimos compañeros desde el jardín de niños

-No me refiero a conocerla de compañeros, me refiero a conocerla de amigos

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

Lo empiezas a poner incómodo, Bruce. Mejor piensa en algo bueno antes de que el chico te mende al diablo aunque sea amablemente

-No lo sé. Tienen una rara amistad

-Siempre fuimos amigos, tal vez no tan cercanos, pero…

Bruce le lanzó una mirada de "a mi no me mientes" que causó un escalofrío en el rubio

-Creo que desde hace tres años

-¿Y antes?-preguntó Bruce un poco más ansioso de lo que hubiera querido sonar

Silencio

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?- ya no le importaba incomodarlo, sabía que había algo extraño en la amistad entre Helga y Arnold, y necesitaba averiguar qué era

-Pues…yo…-pareció querer responder, pero solo atinó a balbucear unas palabras y frotarse la nuca nerviosamente.

"Ese gesto ya lo había visto, la pregunta le debió caer como agua fría" razonó Bruce "mejor dejo de comportarme como un policía frente a un criminal o Arnold se me irá de las manos"

El rubio se sentía realmente incómodo. ¿Porqué Bruce le hacía tantas preguntas? Ni siquiera le dijo a Gerald la causa del repentino distanciamiento a Helga desde los nueve años. Ese lugar, ese recuerdo. Industrias Futuro.

Él sabía que se había comportado de manera muy inmadura ese día, pero la presión no lo había dejado pensar y, aunque había querido retomar el tema con Helga hace bastante tiempo para disculparse siquiera, nunca había tenido oportunidad o valentía para hacerlo.

Y ahora, ese chico quería remover los fantasmas del pasado. ¿Qué es lo que quiere Bruce con Helga? ¿Por qué insiste en buscarla, en molestarla, en ocupar todo su tiempo hasta alejarla de él?

- Éramos muy distintos, pero aún así siempre fuimos amigos- habló apresuradamente tratando de crear falsas conclusiones-¿entiendes?

-Claro, ¿y la causa de su "acercamiento" fue…?

¡Rayos! ¿Podrías callar tu bocota?

-La escuela, nos pusieron juntos en algunos proyectos- trató de parecer cortante, de terminar con toda esa confrontación de gato y ratón- pero ya enserio, ¿porqué tan interesado en el tema?

"Se nos viene el plan abajo, inventa algo sarcástico para que no se pase de listo"

-Escribiré un libro- dijo con burla- "Vida y obra de un cabeza de balón" creo que lo venderé por millones, en otros países eres un raro espécimen.

Y diciendo esto, salió del lugar con aire despreocupado que contrastaba con los pensamientos que circulaban en la cabeza de ambos chicos

* * *

**Hola! Aquí estoy devuelta…**

**Me tardé un poco más de lo esperado en terminar este capítulo. Pero lo prometido es hecho y aquí está!**

**Por favor dejen sus críticas, si les gustó, si no les gustó o si mejor me dedico a estudiar contabilidad. Ah, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios tanto para esta historia como para "El paraguas rosa" enserio aprecio sus opiniones! Mil gracias! :)**

**Posdata: Perdonen mis faltas gramaticales, nunca fui buena en esa materia, pero me esforzaré para no tener tantas**


	4. En los brazos de Morfeo

**Hey Arnold! No me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Craig Bartlett**

**Bruce en cambio, es propiedad pública :3**

* * *

"En los brazos de Morfeo"

Un amplio salón pintado en tonos sepia y finamente decorado con antiguos muebles de caoba y una gran araña de cristal que colgaba en medio del techo, era el escenario de una de las tantas fiestas de la "alta sociedad" a las que tenía que asistir obligado. Saco, pantalones y un smoking negro acompañando una corbata color plata. "Debo verme como un agente del FBI con esto" pensó sonriendo orgullosamente "o como un pingüino, en todo caso"

Los millonarios y las más resaltantes figuras públicas hacían gala de petulante elegancia. Todos presumían tal o cual cosa. Nadie le prestaba atención a él y francamente, tampoco le interesaba recibir atención de aquellas personas. Lo único que le molestaba era que lo llamasen siempre "el hijo del señor Prandi". Estaba harto de que lo llamaran así, tenía ganas de gritarles a todos que su nombre era Bruce y que podía ser algo más que el hijo de un empresario.

Volteó a ver a un grupo de su edad, que se encontraba en un rincón del salón. Chicos igualmente presumidos a quienes no les importaba ser la sombra de sus padres con tal de tener la tarjeta de crédito siempre disponible para comprarse cualquier tontería que les llamara la atención. Varias veces, él ya había querido entrar en ese pequeño grupo de "selectos jóvenes" (a petición de su padre) pero siempre que lo intentaba pasaba lo mismo: después de un rato se cansaba de aparentar ser elegante, para no aburrirse se le ocurría decir algún chiste sarcástico sobre alguna cosa de moda, los chicos lo miraban mal, le daban la espalda y se acababa la amistad. "Nada más sencillo que acabar con amistades falsas" pensó el chico bostezando

En la otra esquina había algunas chicas, entre las cuales reconoció rápidamente a Rhonda, pues llevaba un vestido rojo impresionante, importado de Francia que capturaba todas las miradas. Todas las jóvenes que integraban ese grupo eran bellísimas, pero a él nunca se le pasó por la cabeza ir a hablarles, por el simple hecho de que no las comprendía. Nunca entendió, por ejemplo, porqué se decían ser tan buenas amigas, si al final siempre terminaban hablando mal una de la otra. Tampoco entendía porqué se sobre-maquillaban y utilizaban altísimos tacones, sintiéndose reinas de la noche y ocupando tan solo un rinconcito olvidado del salón, sin llamar la atención a nadie, tan solo mirando y murmurándose algo de vez en cuando. "Quién entiende a las mujeres"

Una vez desechados todos lo grupitos que abundaban en el salón, decidió distraerse mirando por la ventana y entonces la vio a través del cristal. Una chica distinta a todas las que ocupaban esa sala. Una chica auténtica, que utilizaba jeans flojos y jugaba béisbol sin importarle el cuidado de sus uñas. Una rubia con impactantes ojos azules, mucho más bonitos que cualquier vestido francés y una única ceja que opacaba un poco el fulgor de sus ojos, pero que le daba un aire divertido que solo ella podía poseer.

El único pensamiento que pasó por su mente fue el de llegar hasta ella como sea. Corrió y corrió intentando llegar a la puerta, pero no la alcanzaba. Al fin, cansado, decidió ir hasta la ventana e intentar comunicarse con ella.

-¡Helga!- gritó desde la ventana- ¡¿quieres jugar béisbol?!

Pero ella no lo oía

-¡Helga!- gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía

Pero ella continuaba indiferente, como si él no existiese. Parecía demasiado concentrada mirando un relicario dorado con forma de corazón, como para percatarse de los intentos desesperados del chico para entablar conversación.

-¡Helga!- gritó una vez más, usando todo el aire de sus pulmones, pero recibiendo el mismo resultado

¡Rayos! Al fin podía hacerse una amiga y ella ni siquiera lo escuchaba. Piensa en alguna cosa. Bajó su cabeza hacia el suelo intentando pensar en alguna idea cuando vio una bolita de papel tirada en el fino mármol del salón. Y no ocurriéndosele una idea mejor, decidió hacer el intento

Ouch, directo a la cabeza

-¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? ¿Quieres matarme?- gritó la chica acercándose peligrosamente a la ventana

-Claro que no, estás exagerando. Yo solo quería hablar contigo, Helga- dijo regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, pero algo nervioso por la mirada asesina que ella le dirigía

-Bien tonto, hoy me siento generosa, así que tienes cinco minutos para hablarme- contestó ella impaciente y luego añadió mostrando el puño derecho- pero si me haces perder mi valioso tiempo, te verás con la vieja Betsy ¿entendiste?

-Claro, ¿sabes, Helga? yo me preguntaba, más bien pensaba, en que tal vez, si tú quieres podrías venir a…

-Terminó tu tiempo, Prandi

-Pero yo…

-Terminó tu T-I-E-M-P-O

Vete al diablo, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando intenté hablar con alguien como tú?

- Bien, vete rosadita. De todos modos opacas la fina belleza de este lugar con tu horrible existencia

-¿Qué me dijiste, zopenco?

Bingo

-Que opacas la belleza de este lugar con tu horrible E-X-I-S-T-E-N-C-I-A

-¡Ven aquí Prandi y te haré una liposucción sin anestesia!

-¿Por qué no vienes tú aquí? ¿O es que tienes miedo?

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La chica, enojada, metió su mano dentro del salón, agarró al chico del cuello de la camisa y, de un tirón, lo arrastró afuera de la mansión en la que se encontraba encerrado

-Gracias

-¿Gracias?

-Por sacarme de allí- dijo tomando suavemente la mano de la chica, haciéndola sonrojar levemente- ya no aguantaba el ambiente

-Sí, bueno, soy una persona genial- gritó liberando sus manos del agarre del chico –Eres un tonto, Prandi

-Si tú lo dices…

-¡Yo lo digo!- gritó ella alejándose del chico

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?- gritó, pero no logró nada con ello, pues la chica se desvaneció frente a sus propios ojos- no me dejes solo

De pronto, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que se hallaba muy lejos de cualquier ser vivo. Decidió levantarse y volver a la mansión, pero ya no logró entrar pues la ventana estaba fuertemente cerrada.

Un grupo de chicas uniformadas se acercaron a él y amablemente, le preguntaron que hacía allí

-¡Hola chicas!- dijo tratando de dirigirles una sonrisa amble- ¿Podrían ayudarme a entrar?

-Claro- dijo una pelirroja muy parecida a Lila, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa dulcemente –Pero antes tenemos que revisar la lista de invitados, para saber si te encuentras allí

-¡Claro que estoy invitado! Soy Bruce Prandi

Las chicas revisaron minuciosamente una larga hoja de papel y luego se dirigieron serias miradas cómplices

-Lo lamentamos, no tenemos ningún Bruce en la lista ¡Que tengas un buen día!

-¡No puede ser!- reclamó él, ofendido

-Un momento… ¿no eres tú el hijo del señor Prandi? Aquí está ese nombre, eres tú ¿verdad?

-No, no soy él- dijo con un suspiro pesado-que tengan un buen día

Entonces empezó a caminar, caminar sin un destino fijo, porque no importara a donde fuera o lo que haga, siempre sería conocido como "el hijo del señor Prandi".

-Siempre a la sombra de alguien más ¿no?- le preguntó dulcemente una voz femenina

-Sí, creo que sí- contestó él sin voltear a ver de quién se trataba

-Sé lo que se siente

-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó expectante, ¿de quién era esa voz?

-Sí. Y también sé que huyendo no solucionas nada

-Lo sé

-Tampoco gritando o molestando a los demás

-También lo sé- respiró profundamente y luego continuó- pero a veces es la única forma en la que te prestan atención

-También comprendo eso, a veces es difícil sentir que nadie te hace caso. Pero si molestas todo el tiempo, empeoras la situación

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó volteando a ver a su interlocutora y encontrándose con los hermosos ojos azules de cierta rubia

-Sí, trata de no hacerlo tan seguido

-Te lo prometo

La rubia le sonrió dulcemente, hasta que algo llamó la atención de Helga y ella desvió la mirada exaltada

-Debo irme

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡Adiós!

-¿Por qué siempre huyes de mí?

En ese momento, ella pareció reprimir un impulso, y se quedó unos segundos más con él, suficientes para susurrarle al oído

-Lo lamento, es complicado

-Intenta explicármelo, eres una persona genial-dijo sujetándola fuertemente del brazo. Esta vez, no iba a permitir que la chica se le escapase sin una buena explicación

-Tengo que irme

-No eres el conejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas ¿o si?- dijo esperanzado

-No puedo quedarme, tú no comprenderás

-¿Hay alguien más?

-Pues…

**Ring, Ring, Ring**

El chico tiró el reloj despertador a la basura y se volvió a recostar en la cama, tapándose la cara con gruesas mantas mientras trataba de recordar detalle a detalle el sueño que acababa de tener

-¡No! ¿Por qué siempre termina el sueño en la mejor parte? Aunque yo sé perfectamente quién es ese alguien más…

De pronto, se destapó bruscamente y gruñó enojado contra sí mismo- ¿Qué digo? Pataki es un ser detestable ¿de dónde saqué que podría haber dulzura en ella?

* * *

Un camino de rosas dirigían al altar decorado con flores y telares en distintos tonos rosas.

-¡Hice un gran trabajo con esto!- dijo Rhonda acercándose a la puerta de la iglesia, en donde había un numeroso grupo de personas- ¡No cabe duda de que soy la mejor decoradora!

-¡Tú eres perfecta en todo lo que haces, amor mío!- Curly se había acercado peligrosamente a la pelinegra y, tomándola por la cintura, se disponía a besarla

-¡Aléjate insecto!- chilló la chica -¡Eres un fenómeno insoportable!

No importara cuantos años llevaba viendo la misma escena, nunca se aburriría de ver chillar a Lloyd cuando estaba en los brazos de su romeo. "Si la besa, vendrá lo bueno" pensó con una sádica sonrisa en los labios

-Curly, podrías dejarla en paz- gruñó Iggy

-Sí, espantarás a la novia- agregó Nadinne

¿Novia? Era verdad, eso debía ser una boda. Solo entonces notó que llevaba puesto un larguísimo vestido blanco, muy parecido al que usó cuando se disfrazó de "la novia fantasma" a los nueve años

-De todos modos, la novia es espantosa- gritó Harold haciendo reír a algunos chicos

-No les prestes atención, Helga, te ves hermosa- habló Phoebe mirándola tiernamente

-¿Me caso? ¿Con quién?

-Con el amor de tu vida- le respondió Gerald sonriendo y abrazando a Phoebe

-Y siendo más específicos ¿El amor de mi vida es…?

-El chico por el que irás al altar y dirás "acepto"

-¿Y ese chico se llama?

-El hombre al que…

-¡Maldito pelos de borrego, me dirás ahora quién es o…!

Tan, tan, ta tan

La marcha nupcial sonó inundando el ambiente de tranquilidad e inmediatamente, todos tomaron sus asientos. Un escalofrío familiar recorrió su cuerpo. Todavía le inquietaba escuchar esa tonada, producto de las leyendas urbanas contadas por Gerald en la infancia.

-¡Vamos! No puedes tener miedo de fantasmas el día de tu boda- le murmuró seriamente Rhonda, como adivinado sus pensamientos –no arruines mi trabajo, Pataki

Cuando se hubo sentado la última persona, todos miraron expectantes en dirección a la novia

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no me quiero casar!- gritó una histérica y obstinada Helga agitando sus brazos hacia arriba, como clamado por piedad divina

-Vamos Helga, no puede ser tan malo- le dijo un chico pálido, con unas delgadas gafas y vestido elegantemente con un traje negro, mientras tomaba a la chica del brazo, dispuesto a llevarla al altar

-¿Brainy? ¿Y tú problema del asma?

-Me curé para esta fecha tan especial. Después de todo, soy el padrino de bodas y me toca decir un discurso en la fiesta.

-Que bien…pero ¿no tendría que llevarme al altar mi padre?- preguntó Helga mientras se cuestionaba mentalmente el porqué llamaba "padre" a Bob

-Él dijo que no quería ver como arruinabas tu vida ¿recuerdas?- contestó el chico con simpleza

-Bien por él. Desearía estar en su lugar ahora

-¿No estas feliz por casarte?

-¿Me ves feliz? ¡Ni siquiera sé con quién me casaré!

-Pues con el…

-Ya sé, ya sé. "El amor de mi vida"- de pronto, una idea pasó fugaz por su cabeza. ¿El amor de su vida? ¿Seria posible que se estuviera casando con Arnold? Quería preguntar, pero sabía la respuesta que le darían. Y para complicar la situación, el novio se encontraba de espaldas y bastante alejado de ello, por lo que resultaba imposible que la chica pudiese adivinar de quién se trataba.

Para calmar los nervios, le dio un vistazo al lugar. El salón era totalmente distinto a las iglesias en donde soñaba de niña que se casaría. No era un templo con tendencia barroca en medio de Italia, más bien era una sencilla iglesia típica de Hillwood. La iglesia era enorme, pues parecía que nunca llegarían al altar y estaba completamente llena. Todas la personas que conocía del vecindario (¡y que no!) estaban allí reunidos.

-El hombre mono, el chico del pórtico, el director Wartz… ¿quién rayos repartió las invitaciones? ¡Sólo falta el cerdo de Arnold!

-Creo que se enfermó hoy- mencionó Brainy como si se tratase de lo más normal del mundo- pero estoy seguro que asistirá a la fiesta

Esto es una locura. Un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla. ¡Despierta Helga!

Al fin, se iban acercando al altar y ya eran un poco más visibles ciertos rasgos del novio

"No tiene cabeza de balón" pensó Helga decepcionada "ni su bella melena dorada, ni sus ojos color…

-¿Prandi? ¡¿Tú eres mi futuro esposo?!

-¡Hola flamenco rosa!

-Si me vuelves a llamar así, zopenco, me convertiré en viuda antes del "puede besar a la novia"

-Tan graciosa como siempre- dijo tomándola de las manos haciéndola sonrojar notoriamente- por eso te amo

-¿Me amas?

Nunca había escuchado que alguien le dijera algo así. Lo había dicho, pero saber que alguien te ama es totalmente distinto. Esa palabra adquiere otro significado, como si fuera el mismo sentimiento expresado, pero de una forma tan distinta que no lograba comprender del todo.

-Sí- respondió sonriente el muchacho -¿y tú? ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

Había algo en sus ojos cafés que la atraían hacia él. Por más que siempre trataba de alejarse de él, Bruce insistía en molestarla. Tal vez por eso dedicaba tanto tiempo en molestarlo también, para que él siempre le prestara atención a ella y solo a ella. Disfrutaba el sentirse apreciada por alguien, aunque no correspondiera sus sentimientos ¿o sí?

-¡No Helga!- gritó un chico rubio entrando estruendosamente en la iglesia, cual príncipe de novelas dramáticas- no te cases, por favor

Tener al amor de tu vida enfrente implorándote que no te cases es algo que no sucede todos los días. ¿Cómo oponerse a su ángel de cabellera dorada? Pero aún quedaba ese "te amo" que la sujetaba al chico de ojos cafés. Tal vez el verdadero amor se encontraba en mirar hacia atrás y darte cuenta de que en algún lugar una persona llora con tus mismas lágrimas, por ti

-Elige Helga. Yo entenderé tu decisión

-Yo…

**Rin Ring**

Helga abrió pesadamente los ojos, miró la hora y murmuró enojada

-¡Crimeny, Bruce! ¡Hasta en mis sueños me molestas! Búscate una vida propia…

* * *

Se encontraba en la cima de un edificio. No sabía como había llegado hasta allí, pero tampoco le interesaba demasiado. El viento azotaba contra su rostro haciéndole sentir vértigo. Miró hacia abajo tratando de entender en dónde estaba, pero solo consiguió una leve sensación de familiaridad. "Como un déjàvu" pensó

Todo se encontraba en tinieblas y no podía ver exactamente en dónde pisaba, así que decidió quedarse quieto en su lugar por el miedo a caer.

De repente, un sollozo femenino tembló en sus oídos. ¿De dónde proviene eso? El sonido se intensificaba a la par que aumentaban los deseos del rubio por encontrar a la causante de dicho lamento. Sin embargo no se movió. El miedo a caer seguía latente y prefirió quedarse en la seguridad de lo conocido.

Justo cuando decidió dar un pequeño paso para moverse de su lugar, una pequeña y graciosa silueta se fue formando frente a él. Era Lila, pero no la Lila que era su mejor amiga y pasaba sus clases en compañía de Helga. Era la Lila de nueve años, "la señorita perfección" aquella niña a la que él quiso alguna vez.

La niña lucía realmente encantadora y en sus ojos se leía inocencia y ternura. Sin pensarlo siquiera, sus labios comenzaron a moverse y él musitó una frase vacía, sin sentimientos

-Te quiero

En ese momento, el semblante de la niña cambió y en una mezcla de amabilidad y desprecio le contestó fríamente

-¡Oh, Arnold! A mí no me gustas, gustas solo me gustas

El chico pensó que se le rompería el corazón, pero no fue así. En lugar de ello volvió a escuchar el sollozo y su curiosidad frenó las lágrimas que tontamente se iban juntando en su rostro.

No le dolió el rechazo de Lila, entonces ¿porqué las lágrimas?

-¿Qué buscas en todos lados?- preguntó inocentemente la pelirroja

- No sé- contestó él encogiéndose de hombros

-Yo sí, pero no te lo puedo decir. Es un secreto

-¿Ah si?

-Sí. Busca a tu Julieta, Arnold

La niña empezó a desvanecerse y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a él se encontraba otra persona. La chica que ahora estaba frente a él, era de blanca tez, con una cabellera negra y enrulada que se agitaba graciosamente con cada movimiento de su dueña. Era Sharon, su novia de séptimo grado.

Nuevamente, unas palabras salieron a borbotones de su boca, sin que él pudiese hacer nada para detenerlas

-Te quiero

-Yo también, Arnold- sonrió la chica- pero no te amo. Fue lindo lo que vivimos juntos, pero creo que ya es tiempo de separarnos, ya nada es lo mismo. Sin embargo, eres valioso para mí y no quiero perder tu amistad

¿Amistad? ¿Cuantos rechazos más tendría que vivir?

-Yo tampoco quiero perder tu amistad- contestó él tímidamente.

Era verdad, no la quería perder, pero al ser rechazado, ya la había perdido. Estaba a punto de decirle algo más cuando volvió a escuchar el sollozo

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-No. Nadie más que tú escucha eso

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No deberías tener miedo. Podrías perder lo que más amas- luego, la chica simplemente se limitó a mirarlo dulcemente mientras se iba desvaneciendo

¿No deberías tener miedo? La oscuridad iba tomando cada vez más el lugar y una espesa neblina iba tomando cada vez más el lugar. Sin embargo, aún se podían escuchar los sollozos que ahora se hacían más débiles.

Arnold quería moverse y llegar hasta la dama que emitía tan tristes lamentos, pero se encontraba rodeado de niebla y temía que si daba un paso en falso, caería inevitablemente.

Finalmente, una última figura apareció frente a él. Era una jovencita delgada, pelinegra como la anterior y vestía con ropa de porristas. Era Alice, su novia hasta hace escasos tres meses.

-¡Hola!- saludó la chica

-Hola…-respondió Arnold dubitativo, temiendo no poder controlarse y volver a hablar sin pensar. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles pues nuevamente su boca ganaba batalla a su cerebro

-Te amo

La chica lo observó sorprendida, para luego suavizó sus facciones y le dijo en un murmuro

-yo también

¿Yo también? No se lo esperaba. No la amaba. Solo lo dijo porque sí. ¿Qué clase de infierno era ese?

Un momento. Alice y yo terminamos. ¿Por qué terminamos? Por más que intentara recordar, no lo lograba. Hasta que escuchó el sollozo nuevamente y al fin, decidió que lucharía por encontrar a esa chica, aunque le costara la vida.

Tomó aire y avanzó un pequeño paso a la derecha

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la pelinegra horrorizada

-No lo sé- contestó él sinceramente- pero siento que alguien me necesita y que yo necesito a ese alguien

- Si te vas, me perderás- amenazó la muchacha

Me perderás. Había perdido a tantos amores y aunque le había dolido, ningún otro sentimiento era tan grande como el impulso de llegar hasta aquella triste dama

-Lo lamentó- suspiró –pero debo hacerlo

Y diciendo esto caminó decididamente en dirección a los sollozos, que volvieron a intensificar conforme avanzaba. Sintió el viento y tenía miedo, pero había algo que lo atraía y le indicaba que su destino se encontraba en juego allí.

Hasta que vio luz, luz de una enorme luna que iluminaba un pequeño rincón. Se dirigió corriendo hasta allí sin importarle lo que le pasase. Y entonces vio allí, bajo el tenue claro de luna a dos mujeres. Dos niñas que siendo distintas, eran la misma persona.

Una era una niña rubia, peinada prolijamente con dos coletas, vestida de rosa, con un enorme moño y una apariencia ruda que contrastaba con las finas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos azules. Cecile -murmuró él

La otra era una jovencita de 17 años, rubia, vestida con una remera blanca, gorro rosa y unos gastados pantalones de mezclilla. Aparentemente era indiferente a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero el chico adivinaba en sus ojos un dejo de sensibilidad y dulzura

Entonces recordó porqué había terminado con Alice. Ella le había dicho que él estaba enamorado de alguien más. Arnold lo había desmentido, pero la chica seguía sosteniendo tercamente esa idea. ¿Sería posible que tuviera razón y que él estaba enamorado de...?

Un intenso deseo de abrazarla y protegerla invadió su cuerpo. Pero esta vez, por más que lo intentaba no lograba pronunciar palabra. Te amo. Una frase que había dicho tantas veces sin sentir nada. Y ahora, frente a la chica más importante de su vida, no lograba decir lo que sentía.

Fue entonces que la vieja Helga fue desapareciendo, dejando a la adolescente sola. Ella fue dejando de llorar de a poco, hasta que al fin, se levantó bruscamente del suelo.

Arnold sentía una mezcla de confusión, curiosidad y alegría por el cambio en la chica. ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Pero la alegría no le duró mucho, pues enseguida vio como Helga se secaba las lágrimas y continuaba su camino sola mientras la luz se iba desvaneciendo, sin que él pudiese seguirla, dejándolo completamente solo en medio de la oscuridad.

-Cabeza de balón, decídete –oyó decir a Bruce -¿La quieres o no? No puedes amarla y odiarla al mismo tiempo

-Yo no la odio – dijo él negando con la cabeza

-¿Entonces?

-Pues yo…

-¡La odias! Lo sabía –la voz del pelinegro resonó en su cabeza –Eres un tonto. Si no la quieres, yo sí

-Yo no dije que no la quería

-Pero tampoco que la quieres. Te alejas y te acercas sin decidirte. Si la amas, dilo

-Yo la…-no podía ¿porqué no? Si lo sentía y su corazón lo gritaba, pero las palabras morían al llegar a sus labios

**Oye Arnold, oye Arnold, oye Arnold**

La voz metálica y redundante de su reloj lo despertó mareado. Aún podía sentir los escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, pero no podía recordar nada del sueño que acababa de tener

"Que raro, nunca sueño sensaciones" pensó el rubio sin prestarle importancia al hecho

"¡Debo ir a buscar a Helga!" recordó golpeándose la cabeza "¡Lo había olvidado!"

Y dicho esto, salió corriendo de su cuarto, no sin antes mirar atentamente las escaleras ya que la altura provocaba en él una leve sensación de familiaridad. "Como un déjàvu" pensó divertido

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy devuelta. Espero no haberlos defraudado**

**Cabe resaltar que este capítulo lo escribí el mismo día que subí el anterior. El problema es que estoy castigada y no tengo permiso de usar la computadora (con excepción de unos pocos minutos al día), por eso me tardo un poco más de lo previsto. Pero prometo que el próximo lo subo en poco tiempo**

**Dejen sus opiniones ¿si? Con un "bien" (o "mal" en todo caso) me ayudan muchísimo :^) **


	5. De visitaa la psicóloga

**Hey Arnold! No me pertenece**

* * *

Era una luminosa y tibia mañana en Hillwood. Se sentía el calor de los primeros rayos del sol que se abrían paso entre gruesas nubes que habían invadido el cielo la noche anterior.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó un pelinegro mientras bajaba por las escaleras de una enorme casa pintada de un blanco impecable

-Buenos días, señor Bruce- correspondió el saludo un anciano mayordomo que había cuidado al chico desde su infancia –Parece que amaneció de buen humor ¿tuvo algún sueño agradable?

El chico pareció dudar al responder la pregunta. Tal vez su sueño no fue del todo errado. Él estaba seguro de que en Helga debía haber una chica dulce que ella trataba de ocultar. Quería acercarse a ella, pero para eso debía molestarla cuando ella necesite compañía y calmarse cuando ella bajara sus defensas. Tal vez esa era la clave para llegar a ella.

-En realidad tuve una pesadilla- dijo al fin –pero me dejó mucho en qué pensar

-¿Sobre qué cosas?- preguntó el mayordomo utilizando su habitual tono formal, pero con genuina curiosidad

-Sobre mi comportamiento, Henry. Tal vez debo intentar encajar mejor en la sociedad. Eso es lo que mi padre quiere

-Su padre solo quiere lo mejor para usted

-Sí, claro, lo que digas

Generalmente odiaba que le hicieran tantas preguntas y contestaba de la manera más cortante posible. Pero con Henry las cosas eran diferentes. Él siempre tenía una respuesta optimista ante los problemas del chico. Lo escuchaba atentamente y aconsejaba cuando creía que era necesario, pero dejaba que tome solo sus decisiones. Era como un padre que nunca tuvo, uno con tiempo para su hijo.

-Y hablando de padres, ¿donde está el mío?

-Se marchó a trabajar temprano, pero me dejó dinero y encargó al chofer para que pueda ir a su cita con el psicólogo, señor.

-¿El psicólogo? Tienes razón, es tarde. ¡Debo irme!

-Pero no ha desayunado, además si va en auto llegará temprano

-Prefiero caminar Henry. ¡Debo irme! ¡Adiós!

-Pero, señor…

No obstante, el anciano se quedó con las palabras en la boca, pues en un momento la puerta se cerraba estrepitosamente

* * *

Era una luminosa y tibia mañana en Hillwood. La tranquilidad invadía a un pacífico vecindario en donde las calles nunca se encontraban saturadas por el tráfico y la vida parecía transcurrir lentamente para placer de los niños que tenían a su alcance un lugar multicultural que satisfacía toda su sed de conocimiento. Pero toda esa calma era rota por dos rubios, que parecían ir discutiendo

-¡Por favor! Perdóname Helga –suplicó el chico jadeando cansado, pues se encontraba cargando a la chica

-Ni hablar cabeza de balón, me la debes

-Solo fueron diez minutos de retraso

-Mis minutos son importantes Arnoldo- respondió decididamente la chica –Y mejor apúrate porque quiero comer un helado antes de ir

-¿No desayunaste?

Claro que no había desayunado. Apenas se había podido levantar y Miriam no había empezado a cocinar nada. Odiaba admitirlo, pero en la actualidad le agradaba tener a Olga de visita. Con el transcurrir del tiempo y la mayor independencia de la menor de las Pataki, sus padres se habían vuelto aún más irresponsables con los asuntos familiares. Para empezar, Bob pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el trabajo, planeando como aumentar su "imperio de localizadores". Su rutina era: del trabajo al televisor y del televisor al trabajo.

Miriam, en cambio, pasaba cada vez más tiempo en casa. Ya no quería salir de su hogar para comprar alimentos siquiera; y pasaba ininterrumpidas horas durmiendo durante el día, por lo que pasaba sus noches en vela, tomando café y mirando la televisión.

Lo único que los cambiaba un poco, era la presencia de Olga, quien aunque era muy molesta, lograba lo que ella no podía: sacar una chispa de vitalidad a sus padres. Con la presencia de su hermana, ella podía saber que eran felices y que siempre tendría un desayuno esperándola.

-Claro que desayuné- mintió –Solo que tengo ganas de helado

-Comprendo –dijo él sin insistir, pero se topó con el tono triste de la rubia. Sabía que había algo mal, pero siempre que trataba de entender aspectos de la vida de la rubia, ella lo insultaba y lo alejaba de él. Así que si Helga no quería hablar de ello, él respetaría su decisión.

Un silencio invadió a ambos. Tanto Helga como Arnold querían hablar de algo, aunque no estaban seguros de qué.

-Y, ¿a qué se debe que el puntual Arnold llegue 10 minutos tarde?- preguntó ella rompiendo el mutismo mientras cargaba todo su peso sobre él, para castigarlo un poco

-Tuve un sueño extraño…-contestó él casi sin poder respirar al sentir la presión del cuerpo de la chica

-¿Ah si?- Helga dio un brinco, soltándose del chico y lo miró curiosamente -¿de qué se trataba tu sueño?

-La verdad, no lo recuerdo

Arnold notó algo que nunca había visto. En los ojos de la rubia se veía un brillo especial mientras formulaba esa pregunta; un brillo que le resultaba extraño y conocido a la vez. Tal vez su sueño era sobre los ojos de Helga…

-No recuerdo sobré qué era mi sueño pero…

-¿Qué?

-Que fue una pesadilla, pues me desperté con escalofríos- se le ocurrió decir.

No estaba mintiendo, por lo menos, no en parte

-¡Ah!- respondió la rubia, entre desinteresada y decepcionada

Era una tonta ilusión pensar que alguien como Arnold podría soñar con ella. ¿Por qué pensó eso? Aún no podía entender como un chico lograba esperanzarla con una sola mirada y romperle el corazón con una sola palabra

-¿Y tú? ¿Soñaste algo Helga?

"Soñé que me casaba y tú venías a impedir mi boda"

-No, generalmente no tengo sueños

-¿Ah, si?

-Si, cabeza de balón ¿Alguna pregunta más?- dijo ella con fingida molestia

-Una sola ¿Cuál es la dirección de la oficina? Desde hace varios minutos caminamos sin rumbo fijo

-¡Crimeny! ¿Acaso no confías en mi sentido de ubicación?- gritó dramáticamente la joven mientras sacaba su teléfono –No sé en donde queda, pero Bruce anotó una dirección en mi celular, así que en caso de que nos perdamos, ya tenemos a quién culpar

Bruce. Podía mencionar a cualquiera, pero siempre era Bruce. Él siempre tenía algo que ver con la vida de Helga. Siempre era él molestándola y ella burlándose de él. Así había sido desde el primer día que el pelinegro pisó la escuela hace dos años.

**Flashback**

Primer día de clases. Dichoso para algunos, una molestia para otros. En el aire se sentía la emoción del reencuentro y la curiosidad por el nuevo año escolar que se iniciaba llenando de expectativas la mente de todos.

-Vamos a saludar a nuestros amigos, Helga- propuso una dulce chica pelirroja de unos quince años a una rubia que observaba con el seño fruncido a todos los que se acercaban.

-Vete tú, "señorita perfección"- contestó la chica –además, los viste durante todas las vacaciones, no entiendo el porqué de la emoción colectiva

-Por favor, Helga- suplicó la pelirroja al darse cuenta de que la rubia bajaba las defensas.

Pero en el instante en el que iba a acceder, dos chicos entraron en el salón llamando la atención de todos y especialmente de cierta rubia

-¡Hola Arnold!- saludó Lila al ver que ambos chicos se acercaban a ellas

-Hola Lila- correspondió el chico –Buenos días, Helga

-Hola cabeza de balón- contestó la rubia, aparentemente indiferente- ¿Quién es el chico patito?- lo dijo con sorna, haciendo referencia al atuendo amarillo que llevaba puesto el chico

-Bien Helga, él es Bruce, es nuevo y agradecería que fueras amable con él

-Hola, eres Helga ¿No? – preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa en los labios mientras estrechaba la mano

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta, genio?- comentó sarcástica y cortante –Y mejor baja la mano, luces patético

Bruce pareció enojarse con el comentario, pero simplemente bajó la mano y se comenzó a reír mientras analizaba atentamente la reacción de su interlocutora

-¿De qué te ríes, zopenco?

-Helga…-reclamó Arnold. ¿No podía esa chica controlar su mal carácter aunque sea por un día? Pobre Bruce, torturado por Helga G. Pataki el primer día de clases. Definitivamente, había elegido mal a las primeras personas con quien…

-Lila, deberías poner un bozal y una correa a tu amiga, podría tener rabia- dijo sin inmutarse el pelinegro con una sonrisa traviesa

Helga se enfureció ¿Quién se cree ese chico? Y se puso peor cuando vio que Lila no podía contenerse y soltaba irritantes risitas ahogadas.

-A ti deberían ponerte la jaula completa, Bruce. Y un cartel que diga "fenómeno en peligro de extinción"

-¿Peligro de extinción? Ya sé que soy el único chico guapo de por aquí, pero no es necesario que exageres.

-Estarás en peligro de extinción cuando acabe contigo

¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo es que Lila y él quedaron totalmente fuera de esa conversación? Bruce y Helga se encontraban sumidos en su propio mundo y aunque lo único que hacían era lanzarse insultos, le molestaba bastante lo cerca que se encontraban uno del otro y el hecho de que lo ignorasen por completo. Lila en cambio, parecía disfrutar de la discusión en la que estaban enfrascados, ya que los miraba con una dulce sonrisa

-Chicos, ¿podrían dejar de pelear?- dijo Arnold tratando de calmar los ánimos

-Dile eso a esta bulldog rosa

-¿Bulldog rosa? ¡Bravo Bruce! ¡¿Podrías ser más creativo?!

-Eso pareces, no es mi culpa- contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros

-Calma Helga- dijo Lila, al fin tomando presencia en el acto para alivio del rubio –Dime Bruce ¿De donde conoces a Arnold?

-Su abuelo es amigo de mi padre- contestó algo malhumorado al recordar a su padre

-Ah ¿si? ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

-Antón Prandi

-¿Es el empresario que llegó recién a la ciudad?- preguntó emocionada la pelirroja, sin notar lo incómodo que ponía al chico

-Sí- contestó a regañadientes y luego volteó hacia Arnold –Hermano ¿me acompañas a mi casillero? Aún no conozco la escuela

-Claro, ¡nos vemos luego chicas!

-Hasta luego

**Fin del flashback**

Esa fue solo la primera vez que Lila y él quedaron fuera de una discusión entre la rubia y el pelinegro. Ahora, esa era una escena habitual de la PS 119, casi tanto como ver caer a Eugene por las escaleras o escuchar los sonetos desesperados de Curly dirigidos a cierta pelinegra. Aún así le seguía molestando un poco. Helga era una chica y era normal que se enamore pero, ¿porqué de Bruce? "Ella se merece algo mejor" pensó mientras la observaba, hasta que ella volteó a verlo y sus ojos se encontraron. La rubia fue la primera en desviar la mirada, entre nerviosa y confundida

"¿Me estaba mirando? ¿A mí? Calma Helga, no quites conclusiones antes de tiempo"

-¿Qué me ves, zopenco?

-Nada, Helga- contestó el rubio girando los ojos divertido. Ese tipo de situaciones era tan común en la extraña amistad que tenían ambos, que le daba gracia que ella siguiese usando las mismas frases para salirse de esa situación. Tal vez esa chica era molesta, pero era su amiga y definitivamente merecía algo mejor que Bruce.

Una vez que se convenció de esto, volvió a dirigir su mirada a Helga, buscando una nueva conversación, hasta que se detuvo de golpe observando en dirección a un pequeño café.

-Rayos, si te detienes así no llegaremos nunca ¿Qué miras, cabeza de balón?- preguntó la rubia regresando hasta el chico y observando en su dirección para hallar el motivo de su parada

"Crimeny, ¿Esa bruja? ¿Aquí? ¿Quiere arruinarme el día o que?"

-¿La ves, Helga?- habló al fin el chico, como saliendo de una epifanía

-El café, si, creo que lo abrieron hace un año, es bonito, pero muy cursi para mi gusto, ¿Podríamos seguir con nuestro camino?- respondió la chica impaciente, fingiendo no notar lo obvio

-No me refiero al lugar, sino a ella

-¡Ah! La porrista…

-Sí, debería ir a saludarla ¿no?, después de todo fuimos novios

-Fueron novios hasta que ella te dio una patada en el trasero- contestó con molestia- ¡despierta Arnoldo! ¿No tienes orgullo?

-Hablar con tu exnovia no es perder tu orgullo, Helga- dijo con su típico tono sabiondo, que tanto fastidiaba a la chica en estos momentos -¿Además no querías un helado?

-Ya pasó el antojo, lo que quiero ahora es irme

-¡Vamos, Helga! Yo invito

-No me gustaría hacerte gastar tu dinero- dijo con firmeza ¿Cómo es que Arnold podía estar tan ciego?

-No me importaría gastar mi dinero

-Ya se me hace tarde- dijo tratando de convencerlo, pero sin sonar desesperada por su atención- Quédate tú si quieres

"No Helga, ¿porqué dijiste eso?"

-¿Estas segura?

"Claro que no. Quédate conmigo y no con esa rata"

-Claro que sí Arnoldo, no soy una niñita, no me perderé

-Bien, creo que entonces, te veo luego

-Sí, luego, ¡Adiós cabeza de balón!- contestó con la mayor calma que pudo aparentar

Observó por última vez el café. Parecía realmente un lugar acogedor y romántico. Adentro, su rubio acompañante saludaba a una bronceada chica con una larga cabellera negra. Ambos reían y charlaban tranquilos, sin importarles lo que ocurría alrededor

"Adiós cabeza de balón" pensó la rubia como si hubiera entregado una parte de su corazón que nunca más volvería a ver.

* * *

Una rubia entraba frenéticamente a un edificio, ignorando a todos a su paso.

-Llegas tarde, Pataki- le dijo un pelinegro tomándole el paso mientras le señalaba un reloj que colgaba en su muñeca- pero tienes suerte, la doctora aún no terminó su consulta con el último paciente

-¿Tendría que importarme? Déjame en paz, Prandi

El chico la miró confundido. Los ojos azules reflejaban enojo y tristeza. "Algo malo le debió haber ocurrido". Tenía que hacer algo; tal vez entrometerse como Arnold, o recordarle lo maravillosa que es la vida como Eugene, o ignorarla como Gerald o…comportarse como Bruce

-Acaso ¿"la señorita rosa" tiene miedo?

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué tendría miedo?

-De que la psicóloga descubra algún secreto, como por ejemplo de tu amor secreto hacia mí

-¿Qué?

"¿Qué?"

-No creas que no te descubrí. Tú te mueres por mí- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa pícara

-En tus sueños, Prandi- contestó la rubia con el mismo tono de broma, contagiándose con el buen humor del muchacho

-O en los tuyos, estoy seguro de que te gustaría ser "la señora Prandi"

-Si continuas molestando, me volveré viuda antes del "puede besar a la novia"- contestó riendo la chica recordando su sueño

-Chicos, ya pueden pasar a la oficina de la doctora Evans- habló la secretaria mientras les señalaba la puerta

-Te salvó la secretaria, Prandi

* * *

Ya habían pasado treinta minutos de sesión y los tres se hallaban cansados y aburridos. La psicóloga observó atentamente a los jóvenes que se lanzaban incómodas miradas, suspiró y volvió a intentar

-¿Y qué ves en esta mancha, Bruce?

-Un oasis, con tres palmeras- contestó el chico bostezando

-¿Y tú Helga?

"Veo a Arnold"

-Yo…también veo eso, un lindo oasis

-¿Y en esta mancha, Bruce?

-Saturno y unos planetas a su alrededor- contestó mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás

-¿Y tú que ves, Helga?

"Veo a Arnold"

-Una… ¿cancha? Sí una cancha, una cancha de football, digo de hockey, sí de hockey sobre hielo

-¿Y en esta otra mancha, Bruce?

-Una mariposa- gritó el chico bufando

-¿Y tú Helga?

"Veo a Arnold"

-Yo…

-Ya me cansé de este tonto juego de manchas, ¿no podríamos hacer otra cosa?

-Cierto, solo son manchas, no dicen nada- apoyó nerviosa la chica

-Creo que tienen razón, intentemos algo más- afirmó la fastidiada psicóloga

* * *

-Bien chicos, ahora necesito que me lean sus escritos. Primero tú Helga.

La rubia se hundió más en su asiento y, en actitud desinteresada, leyó lo que acababa de escribir

"La joven morena sintió como sus mejillas ardían. Rápidamente caminó hasta el fondo de la habitación, en donde un antiguo espejo ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared. Observó atentamente su rostro. Nada. Ni siquiera un fino rastro carmesí que cubriese su tostada piel y delatara aquel beso. Aliviada, recostó su cabeza sobre el espejo mientras un suspiro de alivio escapaba de sus labios y chocaba con la fría tersura del objeto"

-Escribes muy bien- dijo la psicóloga, tratando de contagiar su sonrisa a la chica, pero ella apenas se inmutó con el halago, al no hallar una respuesta favorable por parte de la joven, volteó a ver a Bruce y amablemente le preguntó -¿Y tu trabajo, Bruce?

El chico pareció dudar, pero luego se levantó orgullosamente de su asiento hasta ponerse enfrente mismo de ambas mujeres

"Los perros son lindos

Los perros son simpáticos

Amo a mi perro"

Observó atentamente a ambas mujeres, tratando de leer sus reacciones mientras sonreía pícaramente. La señora tenía una expresión de confusión y asombro; en tanto la chica no sabía si reír o matar al atrevido chico

-Escribes muy bien- dijo al fin la psicóloga, saliendo un poco de su asombro- Tú historia es muy…linda

* * *

-Necesito que lo hagan

-No lo haremos, es estúpido

-Me ayudará y los ayudará a encontrarse con sus sentimientos de manera constructiva. Empieza tú, Helga

La chica suspiró, obviamente no lograría salir de esa situación

-Esta bien- dijo a regañadientes- Helga cree que te comportas de manera muy inmadura- "Y estúpida" agregó mentalmente

-Bruce cree que eres en ocasiones muy malhumorada- Lo dijo divertido, como si quisiera molestar a la rubia

"¡¿Malhumorada?!, Ya verás Prandi"

-Helga cree que Bruce se comporta como un estúpido

-Helga, no creo que estés siendo cordial- agregó en tono amable la psicóloga

-Pues Bruce se comporta como un estúpido con las estúpidas- dijo el chico enojado

-Pues Helga es estúpida, pero al menos no escribe sonetos a los perros

-¡No! Helga prefiere escribir sobre cursilerías, pero te falta un novio ¿no?

Ouch, golpe bajo

-Prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada. Y estando ahora contigo creo que rebaso mis límites de mala compañía

-Chicos, deberían calmarse y recordar que necesitan expresar sus sentimientos de manera constructiva- habló la psicóloga, pero sus buenos consejos fueron totalmente ignorados

-No mientas Helga, tú me A-M-A-S

-Yo te O-D-I-O, alfeñique

-¿Sabes Helga? No te creo

-Créelo, zopenco

-Terminó la hora, pueden irse- dijo sorpresivamente la psicóloga haciendo callar a ambos- Nos veremos el próximo sábado- "Cuando tenga más paciencia"

-¡Que señora tan loca! ¿Quieres comer un helado, Helga?

-Claro ¿Porqué no?

* * *

Ya anochecía. Luna llena, música y poesía: la noche perfecta para Helga. Una fresca brisa entraba por su ventana, moviendo suavemente las cortinas como al compás de una silenciosa y misteriosa canción.

Las cortinas rosas revoloteaban sobre la cabeza de su dueña, quien se encontraba agachada debajo de la ventana, observando atentamente su cuarto pintado de rosa claro. Cualquiera diría que era muy infantil, pero ella no lo veía así. Ella veía ese lugar como el único refugio en el que podía ser ella misma; el lugar que había presenciado su crecimiento tomando un poco de su espíritu, entre poético y rudo.

Observó a la luna y le dieron ganas de escribir. Sacó un cuaderno y contempló las hojas escritas, todas eran poesías de distintos años en donde se podía apreciar el desenvolvimiento de su escritura. Todas las poesías eran distintas, pero todas tenían el mismo sentimiento y estaban dedicados a la misma persona. Su única musa de inspiración. El problema es que ese era un amor imposible, rozando a la ilusión.

"El ama a otra" pensó tristemente recordando la escena que había vivido esa mañana.

Alice. Por más planes que hiciera, por más esfuerzos que dedicara un alejarlas de él, siempre había una Alice. Una chica que tomaba sus ilusiones y los hacía añicos. Una chica que le recordaba lo que ella trataba de ignorar: que a él solo le gustaban las chicas perfectas.

Perfecta, ese era un estándar que ella jamás alcanzaría, una palabra que describía exactamente lo contrario a ella.

Sus penas quisieron fluir por sus ojos, pero prefirió evitar llorar y hacer fluir esa pena a través del papel.

Buscó el bolígrafo que se le había caído hacia varios minutos y sintió que su bolsillo contenía algo. Un papel doblado. Quitó suavemente el papel y lo desenvolvió expectante.

"Los perros son lindos" leyó el primer verso y no pudo evitar reír al recordar la expresión de la psicóloga con la poesía

-Tal vez no sea tan mal poeta- se dijo entre risas- después de todo, tengo aún varias sesiones para descubrir su talento

* * *

**Bien, aquí estoy nuevamente. Dejo a su imaginación lo que ocurrió entre Helga y Bruce en la heladería...**

**Ojalá les haya gustado! Espero sus críticas :)**


	6. Intentando olvidarte

**Hey Arnold! no me pertenece**

* * *

**Tratando de olvidarte…otra vez**

Después de ese agitado sábado que incluyó discusiones, psicólogo, discusiones, helado y discusiones; lo único que quería hacer era mantenerse encerrada en su habitación durante todo el domingo, pero las obligaciones llamaron a su puerta, recordándole que debía ayudar a preparar la comida de bienvenida a su hermana Olga.

- Vamos Olga, levántate de la cama, tienes que ayudar a tu madre- gritó un enérgico Bob entrando a su habitación sin tener el más mínimo cuidado con la intimidad de su hija

-¡Largo de aquí! ¡¿No podrías tocar?!- gritó Helga mientras escondía apresuradamente los últimos rastros de goma de mascar que guardaba cuidadosamente en una bolsa y que tenía pegoteado por todo su rostro -¡Crimeny! ¡En esta casa no hay **privacidad**!

Ante los gritos insistentes e intentando fingir que no había visto a su hija besar una gran bola de goma de mascar, el hombre cerró la puerta estruendosamente y lanzó un grito a su mujer, como haciéndole saber a Helga que ya no volvería a intentar entrar

-¡Miriam, la niña ya está despierta! Ahora, prepara mi desayuno, debemos empezar a trabajar si queremos terminar a tiempo. ¡Apúrate Miriam, por Dios!

La chica dio un suspiro de alivio. ¿De cuántas cosas había sido testigo su padre a lo largo de su vida? Siempre hacía lo mismo, entraba, observaba, murmuraba algo en voz baja e ignoraba las raras acciones de su hija. Aún no se decidía si la reacción "serena" de su padre era una señal buena o muy mala.

-¡Despierta Miriam! Vendrá Olga ¿No lo recuerdas?

Los gritos de su padre la devolvieron a la realidad y más específicamente, a su habitación. Observó por todos lados, había goma de mascar pegada por varios rincones de la habitación

-Rayos, ni siquiera la edad me cambia- se murmuró enojada, mientras recogía con cierta dificultad los trozos que había dejado tirado –Me prometí que te olvidaría, cabeza de balón. Y el primer paso es acabar con este ridículo altar.

Pero, sin darse cuenta, volvía a hablar con ese pedazo de inerte humanidad simbólica, transformando su limpieza en una danza poética en la que sus sueños cobraban vida, aunque sea con la imaginación. Después de todo, era una soñadora ¿Qué más podría hacer?

-¡Oh, Arnold! Devuelta me prometí que te olvidaría, pero ¿como cómo olvidar esos ojos que derriten hasta a la más fría alma? ¿Cómo ignorar el fuego de esta pasión que renace con cada palabra amable dedicada dulcemente al más necesitado? ¿Cómo estar tan lejos de tus labios y no poder sentirlos rozar delicadamente mi piel? Quisiera tanto perderme en tu mirada, tenerte a mi lado en este momento y decirte todos los sentimientos que en mi corazón fluyen solo por ti. Tú Arnold, siempre siendo el chico amable, bondadoso y…un completo idiota. ¿Cómo te gusta Alice? Ella es solo una boba chica superficial, una cara bonita. Ella jamás te amará como yo lo hago, siempre será…

-¡Olga! ¡Baja en este instante!

-Ya voy, Bob- contestó Helga furibunda, mientras tiraba la bolsa que contenía a "su amado" al basurero – Y soy Helga, H-E-L-G-A

-¡¿Crees que no sé tu nombre, Olga?! ¡Baja ahora, tu madre no encuentra las latas de atún!

-¿Y porqué eso es mi culpa?- cuestionó la chica bajando malhumoradamente por las escaleras- Creí que fuiste tú el que hizo las compras

-Yo las hice, pero tu madre debió haber guardado los alimentos- diciendo esto, volteó a ver a su esposa, quien nuevamente se encontraba durmiendo sobre la mesa- ¡Despierta Miriam! Santo cielo, ¿Podrías mantenerte despierta, aunque sea por un momento?

-¿Qué? ¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó confundida la señora, mientras se incorporaba lentamente y se acomodaba las gafas

-Olvídalo- gruñó exasperada la chica mientras revolvía en los estantes y revisaba cada cajón de la cocina –Bob, aquí no hay nada para el almuerzo con Olga

-¿Olga vendrá? ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho? Tenemos que empezar a cocinar ahora mismo- habló una emocionada Miriam mientras se levantaba y preparaba una taza de café- Helga ¿Podrías pasarme una lata de atún y algunos tomates?

Helga solo atinó a suspirar, estaba harta de este tipo de situaciones tan comunes en su vida familiar- Escucha Bob, iré a la tienda para comprar la maldita lata

-Nada de eso, señorita. No volveré a pagar otra lata de atún así que busquen esa lata inmediatamente

-Descuéntalo de mi mesada- gritó la rubia saliendo de su casa, sin dejar que su padre pudiese responderle.

* * *

La chica observó su compra: una lata de atún.

Estaba segura de que faltarían más ingredientes para la comida, ya que encontró los estantes de la cocina absolutamente vacíos, pero si se atrevía a usar un poco más del dinero estipulado por su padre, se le vendría una gran discusión.

Lo único bueno es que al fin estaría Olga en casa, aunque sea por unos pocos días. Tal vez ella sería capaz de calmar el mal carácter de su padre y lo haga recapacitar sobre su actitud egoísta. "Egoísta" Helga no puedo evitar reír ante esta idea; Olga ni siquiera conocía realmente a su padre, pues frente a ella, su familia era un modelo de amabilidad y buenos tratos. Tal vez era mejor que Olga viviese en esa fantasía de familia perfecta, así ella podría ser siempre la gotita empalagosamente dulce que mejoraba un poco el tenso ambiente familiar.

En estas ideas iba su mente, cuando una voz la tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que la chica se detuviera espontáneamente en medio de la calle

-¿Helga?

Oh, no. Conocía bien esa voz. ¿Cómo no reconocerla si provenía de aquellos labios a los que ella deseaba llegar? Tranquila Helga, son amigos, no seas tan inmadura. No lo insultes, no te burles, respóndele con las palabras meramente necesarias y todo saldrá bien. Recuerda que lo estás olvidando.

-Hola- saludó ella con la mayor indiferencia que pudo fingir mientras apuraba el paso deseando que el chico se tropezara con algo para que ella saliese disparada de la escena

-Hola- contestó el chico tomándole el paso -Entonces ¿Estás haciendo las compras? Yo vine a retirar un pedido de mi abuelo, ya sabes que a mi abuela le gusta a veces cocinar cosas raras, jeje- dijo el chico, tratando de quitar una sonrisa en la chica, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles

-Bien

-Si, bien Y ¿Qué tal todo ayer? Digo, con lo del psicólogo

-Bien también

-¿Y Bruce? ¿No hizo alguna tontería? A veces es algo impulsivo y temía que pudiesen pelearse en medio de la consulta

-No hizo nada- contestó la rubia, utilizando un sarcasmo involuntario –Se comportó bien

-Que bien. Ayer estuve pensando y quería disculparme contigo por haberte dejado, pero creo ahora te debo un helado ¿No?

"Me dejaste por esa bruja, estúpido cabeza de balón ¿Cómo quieres que te perdone?"

-No hay problema

-Bien. Y, ¿Cuándo quieres salir a tomar ese helado?

-No hace falta

-Pero, te lo debo. No fue cortés dejarte sola cuando te prometí que te acompañaría. ¿Tienes tiempo hoy en la tarde?

-No

-¿Estas enojada, Helga? Enserio lo lamento mucho

-No estoy enojada- contestó la chica tratando de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos para que él supiese que ella no mentía.

-Pero…

-No hace falta, nos vemos luego Arnold

-Nos vemos luego- contestó el chico algo confundido, mientras repetía mentalmente esa palabra dicha por la joven rubia "¿Arnold? ¿Me llamó Arnold?"

* * *

-Ya llegaste, muchacho- saludó alegremente su abuelo, al verlo entrar pesadamente a la casa de huéspedes -¿Trajiste lo que te encargué?

-Claro abuelo, aquí tienes- habló algo melancólico el chico, simulando lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa, pues sabía que su abuelo siempre quería saber sobre sus problemas y hablar sobre Helga no era un tema que le agradaba mucho hablar.

-Muchas gracias, Arnold, creí que tu abuela en verdad cocinaría a Óscar cuando habló del "almuerzo de la tribu"- dijo su abuelo y luego agregó con tono pícaro- de todos modos está muy flaco para ser nuestro almuerzo. Aunque si lo piensas bien, no sería tan mala idea

-Abuelo…-reprendió el rubio mientras subía a su cuarto

Una vez allí, se recostó sobre el bode de su sillón y analizó cuidadosamente su encuentro con la rubia. Era tan extraño que ella lo tratara así, con indiferencia. Su relación con ella siempre iba a los extremos, bien o mal. La indiferencia le dolía y en ese caso, prefería el odio, porque así sabía que Helga le hablaría aunque sea para molestarlo.

Todo era culpa de Bruce. Desde que Bruce llegó a la ciudad haciendo gala de millonario, él era el único pensamiento que cruzaba por la cabeza de la rubia. Todas las chicas estaban locas por él y Arnold no podía entender como una chica como Helga se había fijado en el prototipo perfecto para chicas superficiales.

"Creí que Helga era distinta" pensó algo melancólico

Bueno, tampoco podía juzgarla, siendo que Bruce la acosaba día y noche. "Tal vez a Bruce le gusta Helga porque es la única chica que alguien como él no podría tener. Una chica a la que no le importa lo superficial" razonó sonriendo pues en ese caso él no tendría que preocuparse de que el pelinegro se robe el corazón de la rubia. Luego suspiró cansado, sabía que no estaba bien que pensara tanto tiempo en Helga y que debía dejarla ser feliz con alguien más pero, cada vez que la miraba recordaba lo ocurrido en Industrias Futuro y no podía evitar sentirse…extraño

"Tal vez me siento culpable por haberla rechazado"

**Ring, Ring **

El sonido de su teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, de modo que cayó del sillón lanzando graves alaridos.

-¿Hola?- contestó algo confundido, incorporándose un poco, solo lo suficiente como para alcanzar el teléfono; mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-¡Hola Arnold!- le respondió una voz enérgica y chillona que el chico reconoció de inmediato.

-Ah, hola Alice- dijo sonriendo bobamente, al recordar a la pelinegra

-Te llamaba para saber si querías salir a alguna parte, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos

"¿Viejos tiempos? ¡¿Cuándo ellos eran novios?!"

-Claro que me encantaría, pero ¿no se enojará tu nuevo novio?

-Ya no soy novia de Erick. El tipo resultó ser un patán- respondió con voz rencorosa, pero luego volvió a usar su tono meloso con el que solía embobar al rubio con cabeza de balón – ¿y que me dices? ¿Quieres venir?

-¿Adonde?

-Adonde sea, tontito

-Claro, iré a buscarte

-¡No! Mejor nos encontramos en el parque ¿si?

-Claro, salgo ahora mismo

-Adiós- murmuró la chica en un tono sugestivo que elevó la sangre a las mejillas del chico

-Adiós- repitió él atontado, aunque sabía que ella ya había cortado la comunicación

* * *

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaras señorita!- le gritó su padre desde la cocina mientras ella caminaba lentamente en su dirección-¿Dónde está la lata?

-Aquí está Bob- contestó impasible

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Y quítate esos auriculares que no te dejan pensar!

-Había gente, Bob- contestó de la misma manera mientras subía a su cuarto y tiraba los auriculares en el suelo, para que su padre notara que ya no los llevaría puesto

¿Qué caso tenía pelear? ¿Qué caso tenía todo en su vida? Siempre había vivido por alguien más, todo lo importante para ella era dedicado al chico que robaba las poesías más bellas de su corazón; su vida entera era una adoración constante al chico de rubia melena.

Sacó una caja con las cosas que pensaba tirar de su armario. Rebuscó un poco y al fin encontró allí el pedazo más significativo de su amor por él: su relicario. Pasó suavemente sus dedos sobre el contorno del corazón con la foto de su amado, pensando en lo tierno e inocente que se veía en esa vieja foto de él a los nueve años.

-¡Oh Arnold! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué te alejas y te acercas a mí? ¿Por qué cada vez que intento olvidarte vuelves a aparecer en mi vida? Siempre ha sido así, tú apareciendo en los momentos indicados. Siempre la ironía del destino ha querido entrelazar nuestras vidas; obligándome a mantenerme encarcelada en el brillo de tus ojos a la espera de tu amor.

Pero no es tu culpa, amado mío. Es la mía por ilusionarme con cosas que no son, por confundir tu amabilidad con amor. Sé que te importo (a ti te importa todo el mundo), pero no te importo como yo quisiera. Debo aceptar la verdad, pero no puedo hacerlo sola. Necesito a alguien que escuche mis lamentos y me aconseje

Diciendo esto, tomó el teléfono y marcó automáticamente un número

-¿Hola?

-….

-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

-…

-¿Ho...

Cortó. No tenía caso llamarla. Había preocupado tantos años a Phoebe con sus problemas; ella era un ángel que la escuchaba cada día y frente a la que había jurado un sinfín de veces olvidar al amor de su vida.

"Esta vez será diferente, no te decepcionaré, Phoebe" pensó la rubia mientras marcaba dubitativamente otro número de teléfono

-¿Hola?

-Hola

-¿Helga? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí ¿Qué tal todo?

-Muy bien, ¡vaya! No esperaba que me llamaras

-Sí, sé que han pasado muchos años; pero me gustaría verte, Brainy.- la rubia respiró hondo- quisiera hablar sobre…Arnold

* * *

**¡Perdón por las apuradas!**

** Los amo, gracias por seguir leyendo. :D Comentarios y/o sugerencias? Les agradecería mucho!**


	7. Avance

"Esta vez será diferente, no te decepcionaré, Phoebe" pensó la rubia mientras marcaba dubitativamente otro número de teléfono

-¿Hola?

-Hola

-¿Helga? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí ¿Qué tal todo?

-Muy bien, ¡vaya! No esperaba que me llamaras

-Sí, sé que han pasado muchos años; pero me gustaría verte, Brainy.- la rubia respiró hondo- quisiera hablar sobre…Arnold

El pálido chico quedó estático un momento que pareció infernalmente largo para ambos.

-Eh, ¿Brainy?- balbuceó la chica con la esperanza de que su interlocutor no se hubiese desmayado o algo peor- ¿sigues allí?

Una voz se escuchó entrecortada, seguida de una ronca y agitada respiración.

-¿Sobre…Arnold? ¿Tú…hablas enserio?- aventuró incrédulo

-Lo dices como si nunca hubieras escuchado cosas peores- bromeó Helga, tratando de minorizar el asunto -¿podrías ir al parque?

-Eh, creo que tal vez…

-Está bien, nos veremos allí- resolvió la chica

-Pues…

-Tranquilo, no te golpearé

-No me preocupa eso. Es sólo que…Helga, ¿te sientes bien?- la voz sonaba temblorosa, como si estuviera escuchando las últimas palabras de una moribunda.

Tal vez sí estaba moribunda, una moribunda que confiesa sus secretos más penosos al borde de la tumba. Tiene sentido. Eso era lo único que podía explicar su repentino comportamiento.

-Sí, estoy bien- refunfuñó Helga, deteniendo sus propios pensamientos que habían volado hacia las ideas más absurdas creadas por la infinita imaginación humana

-¿Estás segura?- volvió a insistir

-Claro que sí ¿por quién me tomas?- respondió girando los ojos. Ese chico tenía suerte de ser Brainy y de haber recibido ya muchos golpes en su vida, si no lo hubiese mandado al diablo por su estúpido razonamiento- solo ve al parque ¿quieres?

-Claro, nos veremos allí

-Está bien y... Brainy, está conversación nunca ocurrió ¿ok?

-Lo que digas Helga- afirmó el chico con voz cansada-Adiós

-Gracias- dijo la rubia en un murmullo apenas audible antes de colgar el teléfono y desplomarse en la cama.

Respiró hondo, tratando de sacar todos los problemas que tenía en el corazón con un profundo suspiro.

Recapacitó las cosas. Había cometido suicidio social, es cierto, pero estaba segura de que Brainy no contaría nunca nada.

Pero, ¿Confesar amar a Arnold es en verdad tan malo como ella se lo imaginaba? Tal vez podría declararse en secreto, sin nadie más que él, ella y el silencio se enteren; después de todo, Arnold no era del tipo de chicos que se burla de los sentimientos de otros.

No, eso ya lo había hecho una vez. Ya se había humillado por él. Ya había dejado salir a su desbordante pasión mediante un beso que no había sido correspondido.

-Yo… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para que todo esto acabe?- murmuró aferrándose a una almohada y sintiéndose cobijada por la suave brisa veraniega.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó que nunca ocurrió todo aquello. Que un paraguas nunca la protegió. Que un chico nunca le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Que nunca nadie la abrazó con ese calor que ahora le transmitía esa dulce brisa.

Un pensamiento llegó a su mente por un breve momento. Un chico con profundos ojos cafés que la había abrazado una sola vez. Un abrazo con olor a perfume de hombre y que destilaba protección.

-¡Olga!- gritó su padre, rompiendo nuevamente el hilo de sus pensamientos- ¡baja ahora!

La rubia lanzó un bufido. ¿Qué nunca la iban a dejar en paz?

-¡Ya voy Bob!- gritó mientras bajaba histéricamente las escaleras- ¡¿Qué quieres?!

-¡¿Porque dejas la cosas tiradas por el suelo, señorita?!

-Sólo te dí lo que me pediste. No me lo agradezcas. Ahora, me tengo que ir, no me esperes para comer- gruñó, dirigiéndose a la puerta de su casa

-¿Y quien comprará lo que falta para la comida, niña burlona?

-Creo que también tienes piernas, Bob. No te haría mal usarlas alguna vez-

Aquello se había vuelto una batalla en la que cualquier comentario valía como arma y el rebeldismo se hacía presente dando muestras de superioridad. Para quien conviviera con los Patakis, una escena típica de las reuniones familiares.

-¡Estás muy equivocada si crees que vas a dejarnos antes del almuerzo con tu hermana!- gruñó el hombre

-Vuelvo pronto, Bob- desafió la intrépida rubia, con una sonrisa burlona.

Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido que la mejor forma de lidiar con su familia era dejando de tomar en serio las amenazas y los gritos. El rebeldismo, mezclado con burla se había convertido en una sutil terapia contra el descuido de sus padres.

-¡Niña a donde crees que…- el golpe de la puerta lo calló y el hombre, resignado, empezó a hacer un discurso mental sobre lo que le diría a esa chiquilla malcriada apenas la volviese a ver.

* * *

**¡Hola! Les dejo este pequeño capítulo que es, más bien, una promesa de que continuaré con la historia.**

**Hace tiempo no veo Hey Arnold! así que echaré un vistazo a algunos capítulos antes de continuar con la historia.**

**Mil gracias a los que siguen las historia y dejan rewiers. Les prometo que volverán a oír de Bruce muy pronto ;)**

**Por cierto, les agradecería mucho algún comentario! Díganme si le gustó hasta ahora o si creen que deba pasar algo en específico. Las sugerencias son siempre bien recibidas!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Arnold no me pertenece!

Aclaración: considero que este capítulo es algo confuso, pues mezcla mucho diálogo con pensamientos en primera y en tercera persona. Por este motivo, por favor hacedme saber si hay algo que no quedó claro.

* * *

POV Helga

No lo admitía, pero estaba algo desorientada, pues cierta parte de ella gritaba que volviese a casa y dejara plantado al pálido chico que aún no había llegado.

Irónico. Sentir vergüenza de hablar sobre sus sentimientos al chico que los había escuchado silenciosamente durante años, recibiendo en contestación un golpe en el rostro.

Observó a los lados asegurándose de que nadie conocido se encontrara agazapado espiándola.

"Vamos Helga, no seas infantil" se reprendió a sí misma "No harás nada fuera de lo común, solo hablarás con un viejo amigo sobre cosas cotidianas de la vida…como Arnold…claro, Arnold es cotidiano, no hay nada de malo en que hablemos de él"

En ese momento sus pensamientos empezaron a volar en dirección a todas las teorías posibles que justificaran su comportamiento, con la intención de utilizarlos como excusa si alguien la encontraba allí con Brainy.

Digo, ella era Helga G. Pataki y Helga G. Pataki jamás haría algo como estar en una cursi cita en el parque hablando con Brainy sobre Arnold. ¿Cita? ¿Por qué pensó en eso? ¿Y si alguien la veía ahí y pensaba que eso era una cita?

Por otro lado, Brainy no llegaba aún, así que había tiempo suficiente para salir corriendo y dejar toda esa tontería olvidada.

¿Qué le pudo haber pasado al pálido chico? ¿Siempre estaba en los lugares más inesperados y ahora no había rastro de él? ¡Eso debía ser una mala broma! En ese momento ya no se arrepentía de todos los golpes que le dio en su vida…inclusive le hubiese dado más como venganza anticipada a su retraso de siete minutos

¿Y si la había dejado plantada? No, eso no podía ser cierto. Era ella la que quería dejarlo plantado a él. ¿Pero y si…?

-¿Helga?– preguntó una tranquila voz detrás de ella

-¡Arnold!– Gritó inconcientemente, pero luego, dándose cuenta de su error y con cierta vergüenza por su comportamiento, enmendó su equivocación –digo…Brainy. Me asustaste, pequeño fenómeno

-Sí, soy yo- contestó el chico con una sonrisa en los labios, ignorando el "sutil" insulto que la rubia le había dado- ¿esperaste mucho?

-Unos minutos. ¿Ahora que deseaba que llegaras no aparecías detrás de mí como en los viejos tiempos?- preguntó ella, con cierta malicia de por medio

-Lo lamento Helga, pero no sabía que llegarías tan rápido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que vendrías

-¿Crees que te dejaría plantado, cerebrito? Ni siquiera pensé en eso pues Helga G. Pataki no es ninguna cobarde

Una sonrisa despreocupada invadió el rostro de la chica. Se veía tan tranquila como una inocente niña que, por razones del destino, se encontraba casualmente con un viejo amigo.

Tan tranquila y tan inocente, esquivando el tema por el que realmente había llegado hasta allí.

-Y ¿Qué tal han estado las cosas?- preguntó el chico, no queriendo apresurar las respuestas de la rubia, pues sabía que nada conseguía con eso

-Pues, normales. Sid y Stinky siguen siendo los mismos raros de siempre. Tengo que ir al psicólogo con el idiota de Bruce por su forma infantil de ser. Ah, y están circulando por todas partes apuestas sobre cuánto van a durar como novios Harold y Rhonda

-¿Nada más?

-Nada

-Nada con… ¿Gerald y Phoebe? ¿Continúan siendo novios?-preguntó, tratando de llegar lo más sutilmente al tema principal

-Pues, lastimosamente para mi estómago…siguen estando juntos-continuó ella con una visible mueca de desagrado- solo espero que ese tonto no lastime a Phoebe

-No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso- contestó él con una sonrisa conciliadora- y ¿Qué tal está Arnold?

Helga respiró profundo. Responder esa pregunta era como saltar de un avión sin paracaídas. De esa respuesta dependía todo su orgullo que con tanto valor había defendido durante años.

-Bien, supongo. Con su linda noviecita…-lo dijo con rabia, desviando su vista de los curiosos ojos de Brainy, quien no se conformaba con tan vaga respuesta.

-¿Ah si? Creí que ya no estaban juntos…

-Creíste mal. Ese tonto cabeza de balón aún babea por esa Barbie versión descerebrada- sus palabras iban llenas del enojo que nunca pudo sacar ante la verdadera Alice por miedo a que Arnold notara sus evidentes celos.

-Entonces es por eso que piensas olvidarlo

-No pienso. He decidido hacerlo. Pero… ¿podrías hablar más despacio? Alguien podría oírte

-Helga aquí no hay nadie que te escuche- contestó el chico algo impaciente por la forma en la que esquivaba el tema

-Claro, eso también pensaba yo cuando decía mis monólogos en cuarto grado. Pero siempre aparecía alguien espiándome dentro de los basureros- mencionó mordaz

Brainy bufó exasperado, pensando cuánto se tardaría la chica en admitir sus sentimientos. Era obvio que no sería tan fácil llegar a ella.

-Helga…-murmuró con un tono de voz serio, pero suavizando sus gestos para no incomodar a la rubia

-Bien, chico listo. Ya sabes lo que tienes que saber. Lo has sabido siempre, así que no entiendo que más deseas saber

-Deseo saber el porqué te has rendido de pronto

-Bien…porque nada de esto tiene sentido ¿entiendes? Nunca lo tuvo y nunca lo tendrá- contestó ella decidida, aún impulsada por la rabia que circulaba por su mente

-Pero no crees que…

-¡No! Ya he creído en muchas cosas y ese tonto siempre va detrás de una señorita perfección

-Está bien Helga- un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios- Haré lo que tú digas

-Bien doctor Brainy, déme su receta para curar esta tontería

Brainy pestañeó confundido.

-¿Enserio crees que te daré una cura para el amor no correspondido?- preguntó él levantando una ceja, aún incrédulo por todo lo que estaba sucediendo delante suyo

-¡Claro! ¿Quién mejor que…-se quedó callada, eso no había sido nada inteligente de parte suya

Un silencio incómodo paseó entre ambos pues la rubia había tocado bruscamente una zona débil para ambos

-Pues, Helga…- continuó el chico, reponiéndose un poco del golpe, mientras trataba de mantener su compostura- no sé cual sea la cura para un enamoramiento, pero supongo que deberías concentrar tu mente, energía y creatividad en algo distinto. O en alguien distinto

-¿No crees que sería un poco bajo utilizar a alguien para olvidar a una persona?

-Mi idea no es que utilices a alguien. Puedes pasar más tiempo con alguna amiga como Phoebe o Lila…

¿Phoebe? Mala idea, ella se pasaba el día con Gerald y Gerald con Arnold

-O Harold, o Bruce…

¿Harold? ¿Bruce? ¿Qué estúpida idea era esa? Observó su rostro para notar si era una broma, pero su rostro impasiblemente sonriente le revelaba que iba en serio

-¡¿Bruce?! ¿Enserio? ¿Quieres que pase mi tiempo con ese par de zopencos?

-Pues creo que por ahora deberías alejarte de Arnold. Además, estás obligada a ir al psicólogo con Bruce y puedes pasar mucho tiempo con Harold. Así que ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que Harold está todos los días con su noviecita y Bruce, bueno, Bruce es una rata que un día aprendió a hablar

-No estás mejorando mucho la situación Helga- comentó seriamente el chico; irritado por la manera en la que ella despreciaba todas sus ideas

-Está bien. Si no hay otra forma, creo que podría pasarme los recesos con Lila o Bruce, después de todo, amo molestarlos.

* * *

POV Arnold

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y había llegado sudoroso, pero bien, ya se encontraba en el parque.

Y esperando a su ¿cita? ¿Alice lo consideraría como una cita? ¡Eso lo emocionaba tanto! Tener devuelta una cita con alguien como esa chica era algo que había pasado mucho tiempo esperado.

¿Y cómo no esperarlo? Alice era bonita, simpática, sofisticada, atlética…en fin, todas las dotes que una chica podría tener ella lo poseía. Le había dolido mucho la ruptura, pero estaba seguro de que ella no podría haberlo olvidado tan fácilmente y ahora, con esa súbita invitación era obvio que le daría una nueva oportunidad.

¿Una nueva oportunidad? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho él para que ella lo botara y buscara tan rápido un sustituto? Había utilizado bien la oportunidad anterior y aún su cerebro no lograba procesar bien el porqué. Pero bueno, eso quedaba en el pasado, en un pasado que tenía que olvidar para tener un futuro con la chica de sus sueños.

Se sentó en una banca y observó atentamente sus pies como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Pasó un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos…

Alice aún no llegaba (cosa que era habitual en alguien como ella), así que, se tomó el tiempo suficiente para respirar profundamente el aire fresco y estirar sus piernas sobre el pasto.

Se sentía tan bien, el pasto, el clima, el verde follaje, todo daba la sensación de un día perfecto para pasarlo en compañía de una persona especial

¿Dónde estaría su persona especial? ¿Por qué no llegaba?

Olvidó a la pelinegra por unos instantes y volvió su concentración a la naturaleza que lo envolvía

Quiso sentir un poco mejor el pasto y esa sensación de libertad, así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que acostarse debajo del árbol que daba sombra desde la parte trasera de la banca.

Se estiró en el pasto dando un bostezo soñoliento, mientras sentía el viento recorrer su cabello. Le gustaba tanto esa sensación de paz que le daba aquel árbol. ¿Aquel árbol? Entonces notó que la sombra que lo cubría era la misma que alguna vez presenció su primer gran rechazo amoroso. ¿Eso era un mal presagio?

No, ni la suerte ni los presagios existen. No pueden existir.

Cada uno construye su propio destino. Pero solo para no dejar ninguna duda en el aire, se dispuso a levantarse cuando…

-¿Arnold?- escuchó con toda claridad, se levantó un poco y pudo ver a Helga, aquella gruñona rubia en compañía de Brainy

¿Lo habían visto o estaban hablando de él?

Esa era una pregunta que quedó rondando en su cabeza y, al ver que ella sólo miraba al pálido chico, dio por entendido que no lo habían visto.

Entonces ¿estaban hablando de él? No, ellos acababan de llegar, seguramente había sido su tonta imaginación la que había puesto su nombre en los labios de Helga.

Pero, tal vez podría quedarse allí cerca…solo para asegurarse de que su nombre esté limpio de todo insulto o acusación.

Cuidadosamente se incorporó un poco de manera a acercarse a ellos sin ser visto y agudizó el oído, logrando escuchar algunas de las cosas que ambos decían

-Lo lamento Helga…Ni siquiera creí que llegarías…

-¿Crees que te dejaría aquí plantado?...

¿Plantado? Entonces ¿eso era una cita entre Helga y Brainy?

Él no sabía que ellos saliesen, ni siquiera sabía que eran amigos. Era extraño que Rhonda no se lo había dicho, generalmente ella sabía todos y cada uno de los chismes del colegio, sea o no importante.

Seguramente Rhonda moriría si pudiese ver la cita y saber que ella no estaba enterada

"Un momento… ¿una cita? ¿Qué hago espiando una cita, siendo que tengo que esperar a la mía?" pensó el rubio, pero la tentación era demasiado grande y él no era tan santo como las leyendas contaban.

- Pues, normales. Sid y Stinky siguen….raros de siempre. Tengo que ir al psicólogo con Bruce… Ah, y están circulando por todas partes apuestas…

-¡Hola Arnold!- saludó una chica con una sonrisa pícara, recostándose al lado del chico- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, pillo?

-Yo…te esperaba- contestó algo apenado, mientras sujetaba a la pelinegra de la cintura, tratando de que no descubra a Helga y Brainy conversando. Sabía perfectamente que la pelinegra tenía tendencia a contar todos los rumores a Rhonda, cosa que no le convenía ni a él, ni a Helga en esos momentos.

-¡Fantástico! Dime ¿no quieres ir aun lugar más privado? Veo que allí hay dos enamorados y no me gustaría incomodarles…ni que ellos nos incomoden a nosotros

Arnold pensó un momento. Por un lado, lo mejor era alejar lo más posible a Alice de Helga y su cita pero, aún no había escuchado lo que le interesaba escuchar. Aún no sabía si realmente Helga y Brainy estaban saliendo juntos, como novios, o amigos, o ami-novios, o lo que sea que explique esa extraña situación.

Era simple curiosidad, libre de toda malicia.

-Aquí hay más sombra, Alice. ¿Qué querías decirme?

La pelinegra tomó aire e inició lo que prometía ser un largo discurso sobre sentimientos espontáneamente encontrados y trivialidades

-Pues bien Arnold. He estado pensando mucho en todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos y he llegado a una conclusión. ¿Recuerdas el día en el que nos separamos? Verás, ese día yo…

Dejó de oír lo siguiente e intentó con todas sus fuerzas entender la conversación de la pareja que se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos

-Bien, supongo. Con su linda noviecita…

-…creí que ya no estaban juntos…

-…Y entonces pensé que no me querías Arnold, pues Maggi me contó que cuando un chico ya no…

-…aún babea por esa Barbie versión descerebrada…

-Por eso creí que ya nunca estaríamos juntos, Arnold y mi corazón se llenó de angustia. Pero entonces me dí cuenta de que Maggi…

-…Helga, aquí no hay nadie que te escuche…

-…En fin, él solo fue una distracción, pues yo solo intentaba que tú me mires. Pero la verdad es que a pesar de la distancia que…

-…ya sabes lo que tienes que saber. Lo has sabido siempre…

Se dio cuenta de que no podría dominar ambas conversaciones y el dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando a aparecer testimoniaba esta idea. Tenía que concentrar toda su capacidad auditiva en una sola charla, la que fuera más importante…

-Bien doctor Brainy, déme su receta para curar esta tontería

-¿Enserio crees que te daré una cura para el amor no correspondido?

Esperen un momento. Eso no había sido su imaginación ¿o si? ¿Amor...? ¿Entonces eso sí era una cita? No, más bien Helga estaba pidiendo consejos a Brainy sobre amor ¿entonces de quién estaba enamorada?

-Hummm... ¿Arnold?- preguntó Alice, entre extrañada y molesta -¿me estás escuchando?

-Yo, claro que sí –mintió el rubio, dándose cuenta de lo que sus erradas acciones le estaban llevando a ignorar

-Entonces ¿podrías repetir lo que dije?- preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo observaba con desdén- si es que estabas escuchándome

-Yo, bueno…

Arnold tragó saliva. Bien, era hora de admitir sus errores y rogar que la chica no se enojara con él.

-¡¿Bruce?! - escuchó en la banca cercana e, inconcientemente dejó de lado a la pelinegra para devolver toda su atención a los otros dos chicos. Pero, por más que intentaba concentrarse, la voz enojada de la chica al lado suyo impedía entender bien las palabras de la conversación cercana.

-¡Hey Arnold! ¡Aún no me has contestado!

-… estás obligada a ir al psicólogo…y puedes pasar mucho tiempo…

-¡Arnold! Tierra llamando a Arnold!

-…o Bruce, después de todo, lo amo…

¿Lo amo? ¿Había escuchado eso? ¡Helga estaba enamorada de Bruce! ¡Entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas! ¡Gerald tenía que enterarse de eso! ¿Cómo es que…

-¡No me ignores Arnold Shortman!

-¡¿Qué?! - respondió al fin, sin darse cuenta de la forma en la que trataba a su intento de conquista

Alice lo observó sorprendida. Ningún chico lo había tratado así antes y menos gritado de esa manera.

-¿Qué clase de caballero eres tú?- mencionó molesta, entrecerrando los ojos mientras se mostraba visiblemente ofendida

-¡Yo, lo lamento Alice! No quería gritarte, solo que quería escuchar…

La conversación se le fue de las manos, y ahora era Alice la interesada en escucharlo.

-¿Escuchar qué?

-No es nada- mintió de nuevo, poniendo la cara más inocente que pudo fingir, pero nunca había sido bueno mintiendo y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

-¿Qué escuchaste? ¿A los chicos de allá? ¿Porqué tanto interés en ellos?

-No estaba interesado en ellos, es solo que…

-¡Un momento! Esa chica ¿no es Helga?

-No, no creo- volvió a mentir, pero eso sólo servía para confirmar las sospechas de la pelinegra

-Si, es ella ¿no? ¡Ja! Está en una cita, con un chico. ¡Nunca creí que vería eso!- se burló la chica, agazapándose más mientras se unía a los intentos de escuchar la conversación. Pero, para su mala suerte, los chicos se despidieron y cada uno fue por diferentes caminos.

-¡Rayos! ¿Tú escuchaste algo interesante Arnie?

-Nada interesante- contestó desviando la mirada

-Bien, ¿aunque sea sabes quién es el chico?

-Es Brainy, un antiguo compañero de colegio- contestó obedientemente, sin poder evitar el sentimiento de culpa por la exposición pública a la que la vida de Helga estaba siendo expuesta, por su debilidad frente a la pelinegra.

-Entonces, Helga está enamorada de Brainy

-¡No!

-¿No?

-No

-¿Y tú como sabes? Creí que no habías escuchado nada interesante, pillo ¿Sabes de quién sí lo está?- preguntó Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa y con el teléfono pegado a sus manos, esperando una respuesta para decírselo a Rhonda

-No, yo…no sé. ¿Porqué lo sabría?- se sonrojó y supo que estaba perdido

-¡Vamos Arnie! Dime de quién está enamorada esa rubia gruñona…entre novios no hay secretos- se inclinó modosamente sobre el chico y, dándole un medio abrazo continuó en un susurro- dime ¿si?

-¿Novios?- el rubio quedó atónito

¡Pobre e inocente Arnold!

-Claro, para eso te llamé, tontito

-Creí que te había enojado por no haberte escuchado…

-Si se trata de Helga, creo que puedo perdonártelo. Peor dime ¿Crees que Helga está enamorada de alguien? ¡Te prometo que será un secreto!

-¿Lo prometes?

-¡Lo prometo!- murmuró ella, acercándose aún más al chico y dándole un beso en la mejilla que lo dejó totalmente a su merced.

* * *

Había sido una noche difícil. No solo por los gritos recriminatorios del gran Bob y los abrazos efusivos de su fastidiosa hermana, sino más bien por los pensamientos recurrentes que invadían su cansada mente.

Durante el tiempo que pasó junto con Brainy fingió no tomar importancia a sus consejos, pero en privado pasó mucho tiempo revolviendo las ideas en su mente e intentando encajar las piezas sueltas que le permitiría tener un día sin Arnold.

¡Pero eso era tan difícil! Pasaban juntos los almuerzos, las clases extra-curriculares, regresaban juntos a casa…

Una sonrisa y el recuerdo del rubio se instaló en su mente…

Flashback

Dos chicos rubios iban cruzando la calle, agarrados de la mano, mientras la chica le iba señalando todo y agarrándolo como a un niño chiquito que en cualquier momento se le podría escapar

-¿Ves esto Arnoldo? Se llama calle…y la estamos cruzando ¿oíste? C-r-u-z-a-n-d-o

-Helga, sé lo que es una calle- contestó cansado, entre harto y divertido con las explicaciones de la chica

-Claro -mirada triunfal- lo sabes gracias a mí. De nada

-¿De nada?

-Es lo que se dice cuando alguien te dice "gracias"

-¡Helga!- definitivamente la chica lo estaba hartando- Sé cuando se dice "gracias", sé lo que es una calle, sé lo que es un pudín, sé lo que es una cuchara ¡lo sé todo!

-Eso es algo arrogante para alguien como tú, cabezón

Arnold se limitó a observarla con el ceño fruncido, lo que la chica contestó con una oleada de estrepitosas risas. ¡Se divertía tanto molestándolo!

-Tranquilo, sólo quería saber si ese golpe no te había hecho perder la memoria. Pero veo que recuerdas todo perfectamente.

-La única que perdió la memoria alguna vez fuiste tú Helga. Y en ese caso, creo que sería yo el que debería estarte cuidando para que no te vuelva a ocurrir- diciendo esto la acercó un poco a él, agarrándola dulcemente, como una broma entre amigos.

-Yo…- la chica intentó contestar, pero terminó sonrojándose e intentando desviar la mirada para que el rubio no la viese. Sin embargo el chico se quedó observándola atentamente, en busca de alguna respuesta sarcástica que lo hiciera reír –Yo ¡jamás perdería la memoria! No sé de lo que me hablas…

-Claro que no lo recuerdas. Perdiste la memoria- lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, cosa que irritó un poco a la rubia

-Creo que quién está perdiendo la memoria eres tú. Teníamos que acompañar a los tórtolos y ahora… ¿dónde rayos se metieron?

Arnold giró en su propio eje confundido. No había rastro de Phoebe ni de Gerald.- ¿No iban detrás de nosotros?

-Al parecer, no. Por eso no están detrás, genio

Arnold dio un bufido, ese sería el regreso a casa más largo de su vida.

Fin del Flashback

En verdad sería difícil estar sin el rubio…sin embargo debía hacerlo pues él siempre la vería siempre como una amiga y nada más. Y para colmo, cada vez que la veía sola, se acercaba con su alma caritativa a brindarle un poco de compañía. Por eso debía mostrarse siempre acompañada y con una sonrisa en los labios…

Suspiró repasando el horario que había hecho.

El receso y las clases normales las pasaría con Lila, las clases especiales como artística, matemáticas avanzadas y poesía con Phoebe; luego iría a educación física con Iggy y finalmente pasaría las últimas horas junto a Sheena, bajo el pretexto de un trabajo de ciencias. Completando así su calculado programa anti-encuentros con Arnold.

Calculado programa. Tedioso programa. ¡No podía creer que estaba haciendo esa tontería! ¡Y menos por un chico! Ella siempre había sido espontánea en sus acciones y ahora, el tener algo que la aprisionara a rígidos horarios la sofocaba.

No pasó más de tres clases antes de que mandara todo al diablo, y, poniendo en peligro su exigente programa de compañías, se aventuró a la cancha de soccer.

* * *

El pelinegro lanzó un bufido. Odiaba los lunes. No por ser el inicio de una pesada semana escolar, sino por esa materia a la que tenía que asistir obligado, pues ya habían amenazado con reprobarlo.

-¡Hey Bruce! ¡Muévete perdedor! ¡Pareces un tronco allí parado!

Apretó los dientes. No es que le desagradaran los deportes, era sólo que le incomodaba tener al público con los ojos clavados en él. Era como una especie de pánico escénico.

-¡Vamos Bruce! ¡Yo juego mejor que tú! ¡Mi abuela juega mejor que tú!

Tal vez, si apagaban todas las luces, lograría moverse de su lugar y corre tras la pelota. Tal vez tendría que dejar de pensar en el público y simular saber lo que estaba haciendo. Tal vez, si se acercaba podría lograr tocar el balón, aunque sea por un instante en todo el partido. Tal vez debió inscribirse en otro deporte…

Quizás debía corre. ¿Podrían reprobarlo por no hacer nada en la cancha? Digo, no podrían reprobarlo por no tener talento para el soccer. Eso sería injusto

-¡Deja de pensar, tonto! ¡Corre! ¡Creo que no leíste las instrucciones del juego!

El pelinegro tuvo que apretar fuertemente los puños para evitar soltar la maraña de palabras que se habían acumulado en su mente.

¡¿Quién había dejado entrar a Helga a la práctica!? ¿No se conformaba con molestarla durante las clases? Volvió a voltear a ver a la chica, irritándose al ver la sonrisa triunfal de ésta.

Estuvo a punto de lanzarle unas palabras no tan amables cuando el profesor lo miró amenazante. "No puedes reprobar educación física. Sería lo más humillante que a alguien le podría pasar" le recordó esa molesta vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Genial Bruce! ¡Eres un perdedor en todos los sentidos! ¡La pelota está del otro lado!

Ya basta. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y el pelinegro aprovechando la salida del entrenador, giró bruscamente y le lanzó una mirada amenazante a su única "porrista". Pero, para su sorpresa, la chica no volvió a gritarle algún insulto, sino que se limitó a dirigirle una sonrisa.

¿Una sonrisa? ¿Estaba viendo bien? Esa era una sonrisa distinta a las maliciosas que constantemente le solía dirigir. Una sonrisa transparente, de ánimo, de ternura. El joven pelinegro quedó estático unos momentos, que fueron bien aprovechados para…

¡POW!

Todos se acercaron a revisar al pelinegro, quién había sido golpeado con la pelota y se sentía tan mareado que apenas podía levantarse. Por un momento habló incoherencias y luego se frotó la cabeza al tiempo que preguntaba, furioso.

-¡¿Quién fue?!

Todos se miraron entre sí, y echando un paso hacia atrás, dejaron a Arnold a la vista

-¡Cabeza de balón!- gritó Bruce, tomándolo de la camisa bruscamente

-Creí que estabas atento al juego. Y si no lo estabas, deberías estarlo-se disculpó Arnold, tratando de soltarse del agarre del chico

-¡Un momento!- gritó Helga interponiéndose a ambos. Fui yo la que desvié tu atención, así que mejor golpéame a mí…

-¿Helga desvió tu atención?- comentó una voz gangosa, lo suficientemente fuerte para que una sonrisa maliciosa pasara por el rostro de todos los muchachos

Llegaba una burla…

-¡A Bruce también le gusta Helga!- gritó alguien entre la muchedumbre

-¡Helga! ¿Porqué no lo besas y ya?- gritó otro desubicado, protegiendo su identidad bajo el tumulto que se estaba originando

-¡Cállense bola de idiotas!- rugió la chica, pero no consiguió aplacar las burlas

Bruce y Arnold, por su parte, habían quedado totalmente atónitos. Nunca habían visto que se burlaran así de la rubia y menos con temas relacionados con el amor. Y menos aún que esos temas de amor estén relacionados a Bruce…

-¡Helga vino a verlo jugar!- gritó Sid con voz cantarina

-¿Jugar? ¿Eso se llama jugar?- gritó Helga, desafiando al público, mientras se dirigía a su pelinegro amigo- Para la próxima recuerda que los golpes se reciben con el pie, no con la cabeza, tonto.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- comentó Bruce molesto, olvidando al público expectante y su poco talento para los deportes- Podría ganarte a ti, donde quieras y cuando quieras

-Me gustaría ver eso. Ni siquiera pudiste moverte de tu lugar…

-Chicos, por favor, cálmense- dijo Arnold, siendo él el que se interponía entre los dos ahora. Ya estaba harto de este tipo de situaciones y no mejoraba la opinión del público. ¿Porqué insistían en poner a Bruce y Helga de pareja? ¿Será que Alice abrió la boca y ahora todo el colegio estaba enterado? No pudo evitar sentir culpa y se prometió a sí mismo interrogar a su novia en busca de respuestas.

-¡Bruce no querrás pelearte con tu linda novia!- gritó otro chico, retomando el tema que tanto Bruce como Helga habían intentado enterrar peleándose.

Finalmente, Bruce decidió volver a su actitud burlona y, con una sonrisa y un pedido mental de que todo saliese bien, agregó –Helga ya quisiera que fuera su novio

Ambos se colocaron sus máscaras. El espectáculo estaba a punto de empezar, para deleite del equipo de soccer

-Si vuelves a mencionar eso, lamentarás el día en que conociste a Helga G. Pataki

-Lo lamento todos los días. Pero, vamos, admítelo….te gusto

-Me gustaría golpearte, Prandi

El grupo observaba atentamente la discusión. Todos comentaban divertidos y apostaban quién ganaría. Todos, excepto un rubio quién pensaba en la forma de detener esa situación conforme la rubia y el pelinegro se acercaban, sin darse cuenta de que no hacían más que confirmar las sospechas del público.

-Si, si, si…tú mamá debe estar muy orgullosa de ti-gritó sarcástica

-No lo sé ¿porqué no se lo preguntas a tu suegra?

-Será mi suegra cuando ganes un partido de soccer, perdedor

-Exacto. Pero no pierdas la esperanza, tal vez algún día pueda considerar salir contigo

-¡Chicos! Dejemos esto, por la paz- pero por más que suplicara, ordenara, o razonara, ellos seguían impasibles

-Y tú eres un…-Helga se detuvo de golpe. No había notado, hasta ese momento lo cerca que se encontraba de Arnold.

El rubio estaba casi cara a cara de Helga, dándole la espalda a Bruce. Ella desvió la mirada nerviosa ¿Cómo se había metido allí? ¡Su plan era alejarse del rubio y todo lo que hacía era acercarse aún más!

-¡Hey Arnold! ¡No intentes quitarme a mi chica!- gritó el pelinegro, sintiéndose olvidado

-Yo no…digo…solo quería ayudar a…ustedes-balbuceó el rubio quien tampoco había notado lo cerca que se encontraba de la rubia

Una loca idea cruzó la cabeza de Bruce. Sería interesante ver las reacciones de Arnold bajo presión, aunque eso le costase el cuello de ser sorprendido por Helga.

-Te entiendo Arnold, Helga es ardiente- le murmuró, agarrándolo bruscamente de la camisa

-¿ardiente?- repitió Arnold sobresaltado, mientras observaba sorprendido al joven pelinegro. Entonces ¿a Bruce también le gustaba Helga?

-Sí Arnold, ardiente- contestó algo más fuerte, remarcando la última palabra-¿tú que crees?

-Yo…no…ella…la conozco desde la infancia y es una niña…-volvió a balbucear. Siempre había intentado no ver a Helga como una chica, sólo como a una niña bravucona que podía llegar a comportarse como un buen amigo.

-Sí, ardiente- repitió el pelinegro- ¡estás ardiendo Arnold! ¡Y estas completamente rojo! ¿No tendrás fiebre? ¿Te sientes mal?- agregó con retintín inocente Bruce, a punto de matarse de la risa

Definitivamente no había algo que divirtiese más al pelinegro que molestar a los demás. Solo entonces Arnold reparó en la broma y deseó con todas sus fuerzas haberlo golpeado con el balón más fuerte de lo que hizo.

-¡Hey! ¿Que tanto cuchichean?- preguntó la rubia molesta

-Nada- dijeron al unísono los chicos, lanzándose miradas cómplices de que esa broma quedaría guardada como un secreto.

-¡Un triángulo amoroso!- gritó alguien del público y solo eso bastó para que los tres se separen y se dirigiesen a otro lugar, lo más lejos que pudiesen uno del otro.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento de los tres quedó en esa escena, pues los tres sabían que Bruce decía muchas tonterías y todos habían aprendido a no tomarlo en serio. Por ende, algo mucho más grande debía haber detrás de esos rumores que oían al pasar de un supuesto romance secreto entre la rubia y el pelinegro. Algo como un chisme.

-Hoy mismo Rhonda me escuchará- pensaron los tres mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas clases

* * *

Hola! Bien, me tardé, pero aquí estoy!

Sí, ya sé que no hubo ese choque de personajes que muchos esperaban. Pero bueno, me gusta desarrollar los sentimientos de apoco. Nadie se enamora (¿o desenamora?) tan rápido…

Este es mi capitulo más largo, pero uno en los que he estado más insegura. Así que díganme ¿les gustó? ¿O no? Siempre acepto críticas o recomendaciones.

¡Y hablando de reviews! ¡Un saludo especial a Kraoz Lieth, Neko lila y Myriamj por todos sus reviews!

Y un agradecimiento infinito a sweet-sol, pau, diana carolina, Perse B.J, Juliie, chikita, usuratonkashi y Ami014! Gracias por leer!


End file.
